Exiled
by Kunzite
Summary: The Shittenou return after the building of Crystal Tokyo. However, to prove their loyalty, they must endure a millenia of exile. This is the story of four men proving their loyalty to the crown they once served and the bond between brothers-in-arms.
1. Year 0: Crystal Tokyo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any characters that are associated with this anime/manga.**

* * *

 **Exiled**

* * *

 **Year 0- Crystal Tokyo**

* * *

The towers had been erected a few weeks prior. Everyone had seen it on the news. A horrible monster had devistated the city and nation of Japan, but a lone man and woman saved the island from doom.

Everyone in the small country rejoiced having grown up with the Mighty Sailor Moon and her senshi team. They knew her.

They knew she was good. They knew she was safe to trust.

When she pledged to rebuild the city and what had been destroyed, she used a single (but powerful) crystal that glistened and shined in the light. Willing it to life, she rebuilt the destruction over the city of Tokyo. Crystal replaced the rubble caused by fallen skyscrapers and buildings. Crystal covered the rugged and destroyed streets. Crystal was used to create the new homes, apartments, townhomes, and condos for misplaced citizens to live in.

And her residence, her crystal palace (welcomed warmly by the people), was in the center of the city. Everyone knew where they could find Sailor Moon and her team.

For the people, Sailor Moon was welcomed with open arms. The people of the small country were the ones who named her their Queen. They also named her husband their King. It was his golden crystal that healed the wounded. Though the dead would always be remembered, a new era began in the country of Japan.

A new era began. This was the era of Crystal Tokyo.

Yet there was a twist.

Though the King and Queen worked endlessly for weeks to rebuild the destruction, four stones in the pocket of the the King were exposed to the energy and power of the Golden Crystal.

Though it took a few weeks, the spirits that were trapped in the four unique stones began to stir. It was the King who pulled them out of his pocket, his fingers latent with the power of his Crystal, of his life force. It was enough to shatter the four small prisions and unleash four former guardians.

No longer spirits glowing in the night, four men bowed lowly to their king with their heads lowered to the ground.

It startled those in the throne room.

Fortunately, it only consisted of King Endymion, Queen Serenity, and Sailor Venus.

Endymion never shared with his wife or the sailor guardians about the stones, yet soon found out his mistake when Eternal Sailor Venus prepared to attack.

"STOP."

Venus did as she was commanded by her King. Still, the four men were bowing low and waiting for him to command them.

"Venus," spoke the King, "Fall back. Do not cause harm to these men."

Both she and the Queen were flabergasted. "Your Majesty!" alerted the Senshi of Love, still wary of the four. "They killed us a millenia ago! They are traitors!"

With a mere hand being held up to hault the woman's speech, Endymion spoke, "These men have been my advisors as spirits all these years. They have protected me after their previous bodies expired in this life."

"I don't trust them."

"Venus."

There was a tense pause.

Silence.

The King walked to his former guard. He stood before them, silent and still, before he spoke. "You may rise, my Shittenou."

Each of them followed the command of their King.

Venus watched with calculated eyes as each of the men reunited with their former Prince, now exhalted King. As he spoke with the men, the words of loyalty and excitement returned to their voices. It was a reunion never thought imaginable. To the senshi, she felt nothing but confusion and... betrayal? Her heart did beat faster at the sight of emhim/em. She reminded herself, though, that she was the head guard to the Queen and King.

The Queen was introduced to the men, who immediately showed their reverence to her. She looked warily to her husband remembering that these same men played a part in the destruction of the Solar System one life time ago. They also attempted to conquer it again several years prior.

"Husband. If I may have a word?" she asked softly. Venus was directed by the king to keep the men in this room. Though there was a smaller room in the back to discuss such matters as these, it unnerved the Senshi of Love to watch these men alone. They waited like statues, knowing one wrong move and their demise would be at hand.

When the King and Queen returned, it was decreed by the king that the men were to temporarily be stripped of their titles as Generals. Their Shittenou standing was to be kept silent and secret under any and every circumstance. However, the status and friendship of the King would be returned to them after a 1000-year exile. Their exile was to be served in the King's army.

To further explain the terms of restoration, the king added, "You will begin your exile at the rank of foot soldiers. However, when your loyalty has been proven over the next thousand years, you will have the opportunity to have your titles of Shittenou and Earthen Generals once more."

The terms were challenging.

The terms may have seemed to harsh and cruel.

The terms were fair and just.

To the demoted Generals, they willingly took the terms if it held the promise of one day returning to the side of their King.

Thus, their journey began.

The four men were deported to a far-off region.

Venus was sworn to silence.

The King and Queen did not speak another word of this ruling as Crystal Tokyo started it's days of peace.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _This story was written out of a response to reading a Shittenou/Senshi fanfic... that killed off 3 senshi and had a Shittenou commit suicide BECAUSE he couldn't live without one of the dead senshi. Broke. My. Heart. The sad thing is they never really were a couple. That pair was starting to have feelings for each other... and then the author kills them both off picking them off ONE AT A TIME..._

 _You can tell I am still a bit miffed about it. :/_

 _SO! I have made it my mission to write stories about the Shittenou that are more on the lighthearted humor side as they work on their exile and come back into the world of redemption._

 _Please review and let me know what you think of this story. I really, really would like to know your thoughts. Praises or critiques are welcome. I just want to write an enjoyable story with curveballs and excitement. Again, PLEASE REVIEW!_

 _And If you have not checked out my brother's page, please see Shittenou Jadeite. He has two stories out- one is complete and the other is being added to. Show him your love and support! :D_


	2. Year 1: Basic Training

**Year 1: Basic Training**

* * *

"PUT YOUR BACKS INTO IT PANSIES!"

It was a 5 kilometer run with full gear in the dead of summer. The four men, formerly Shittenou in rank, stuck together like glue as they paced themselves in the middle of this run.

There were 50 men that started this run with them. Ten already collapsed halfway through. Kunzite told the other three brothers to keep towards the back of the run lest they bring attention to themselves.

Though Jadeite and Zoisite bit their tongue and obeyed their brother, they originally wanted to show off their skill and talent to their commanding officers.

They were later thankful they followed the eldest's wisdom and direction.

By the end of their run, only four men passed this endurance and strength test. The four were the former Generals.

But every fiber in their body felt like collapsing when they reached their destination.

Nephrite dropped his bag in the dust and dirt. He pulled off his hat and used it to wipe the sweat off his face. His hair was buzzed short as were his other brothers in arms. It was quite a challenge for them all to lose their hair, especially Zoisite who took pride in the length of the tresses.

They were ordinary foot soldiers. They were training and testing to be apart of a special task force in the King's Army. The opportunity was given to them a week ago.

They took it.

"I-I," huffed Jadeite as he laid on the ground, his pack laying abandoned next to him, "I don't know h-how on Terra we d-did that..."

Zoisite was kneeling beside his brother, his forehead laying on the ground as he took deep breaths. "I-I shouldn't have," dry heave, "-eaten this m-morning...Ugh..."

Kunzite sat beside his brothers leaning against his pack trying to calm his breaths. "G-good work m-men." He placed his own hat over his face shielding it from the brutal sun.

It was one of many runs they would be required to do. Their commanding officers kept an eye on these four specific men knowing nothing of their past but seeing great and wonderful potential in their future.

It would be a few years later the brothers would receive their orders to inhabit a new country that became a part of the King and Queen's kingdom of peace.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : _Okay! So I really, really would like some audience participation for this story, especially if we are going to make it through 1000 years of Exile for these men. Though I live in a military community and city with family and friends who have their war stories, I'd like to her from you guys. I think y'all will help make this story more memorable if you could give your input. I do have 5 additional chapters ready to go._

 _Who knows? Your suggestion for these Shittenou might make it in a future chapter. :)_

 _Please review. I really would like to hear from at least 5 of you._


	3. Year 15: Sea Coast

**Year 15: Sea Coast**

* * *

There were not many opportunities for promotion, but when promotion came to Kunzite, he immediately grasped onto it and didn't let go.

He was given his own squad of men to train and look over.

He was given the promotion by no other than a woman who haunted his dreams and thoughts every so often. She came to visit him at the coast.

"Good Morning Second Lieutenant Kunzite."

"Good Morning Sailor Venus."

She handed him a packet with his new orders, "His and her highness send their congratulations."

"Thank you," he replied back, his eyes never leaving the Senshi of Love. She was the only one who knew about the former Shittenou and demoted Generals.

They stood there in silence for a moment longer before she nodded her head, "I will be returning to the palace. Good day sir."

As she turned around to leave, Kunzite struggled to say the right words, any words actually. He regretted not speaking up moments later when his brain caught up to his racing heart. He didn't open the package for several minutes after he returned to his small sleeping area.

This was his off day. His mind was consumed with nothing but Venus.

He didn't sleep for the next 48 hours.

It was two weeks later he left his three brothers to go West. He made sure to write to his brothers frequently; eventually they received orders to go South.

He never felt more alone.


	4. Year 21: Blue Lagoon

**Year 21: Blue Lagoon**

* * *

Zoisite burst out in laughter as he read the lastest letter from their promoted brother. Jadeite leaned over his brother's shoulder, his face now sporting a full, trimmed beard. His hair had grown back to normal lengths. Zoisite's had grown enough for him to pull it back in a tie; it was still a curly mess.

"Kunzite, what are we going to do with him?" laughed the man with eyes as blue as oceans. "Here we are, basically on vacation at this beautiful lagoon, and he gets stuck in a desert with Camel Spiders."

A twinkle was noticed in the younger man's eye. "You know how much he hates spiders, right Jade?"

"Really? He never told me nor showed it."

"He always used his electricity to kill them if they surprised him."

"Surprised?" questioned the man with the beard. He lazily scratched the side of it before smirking, "I don't think I have ever seen him surprised other than that year when Venus brought him his promotion papers."

Zoisite smirked as he began reading out loud the letter. "The words of our fearless leader, Kunzite:

 **Brothers,**

 **I have nothing to report as I hold a post and command men under me in the desert. King Endymion sent me pictures of his young daughter of 5. I pass a few of them to you. Our king was gracious to also send us pictures of the Senshi. He called it an early or late birthday gift.**

 **I am working on having you all come under my command so we can work as a team once again. Keep safe till we meet again.**

 **For King and Country,**

 **Kunzite, Second Lieutenant**

 **PS: I hate Camel Spiders."**

"Pictures?" asked Jadeite with a small smirk, "His highness was gracious enough to send us pictures of them?"

Opening up the envelope, several photos slid onto the small, make-shift desk.

Sure enough, there were the images of the young, pink-locked princess with her chubby cheeks and happy smile. And following were...

"Oh my," smirked Zoisite picking up one of his blue-tress goddess. His eyes hungrily peered on the picture. Jadeite smirked and patted his brother-in-arms on the back. "In a bathing suit, huh? I never thought I would see the day where Mercury wore something less than the Senshi Fuku."

"Eyes off, bro."

The shorter in height handed the taller a picture of Mars.

"Oh my indeed," smirked Jadeite. The woman of his admiration was wearing a far less than her soldier sister. This was a picture he would sear into his mind and keep close to his heart. "I will be keeping this!" He slipped the photo in his chest pocket before turning back to the man in the chair. "We should send a letter to His Highness thanking him for his... gifts. I'm sure Nephrite will appreciate his photo when he comes back later this evening."

"I was thinking the same thing," agreed the green-orbed man with a smile.


	5. Year 22: Crystal Tokyo

**Year 22: Crystal Tokyo**

* * *

King Endymion received several packages and letters daily. There were certain packages and letters, though, he specifically instructed to be sent to him and his personal desk.

A servant handed him a dirty and sun-bleached postcard that had seen better days.

It was addressed to him. All that was on the back of the postcard was a code word.

It was the code word only his Shittenou Brothers knew.

He smiled setting aside all other documents and paperwork to read a message from his brothers.

 **Highest King Endymion,**

 **Your daughter is adorable. She looks like her mother. Thank you for our early birthday gifts. If you get your hands on any other photos that are similar, please send them our way. Our eldest brother is fighting off Camel Spiders (his favorite), our Star-Gazing brother is learning how to fly planes (he enjoys flying at night), and our Vain Brother (who has some-what come to terms with his long hair cut) has begun research in the science/ medical division for airborne diseases and illnesses. For myself (the pyromanic), I work in the Explosive Ordnance Disposal division. Don't let Mars ever discover this, please.**

 **We miss you.**

 **Your Brothers**

He read it over again, a small smile on his lips. He figured they would like the pictures. That was Serenity's idea after all.

Though their ruling was for 1000 years of exile, and only 22 years of that sentence had been fulfilled, his wife was starting to have second thoughts about the time duration. She had forgiven them a long time ago.

But destroying the Silver Millenium was a very weighty accusation that needed to be punished. Death was the other alternative, which was not what Endymion desired for his men that were closer than brothers.

He placed this postcard with a few others he collected over the years. A smile crossed his lips.

It was always good to hear from them.

He wouldn't receive another postcard for a few more years.


	6. Year 35: Tokyo Bay

**Year 35: Tokyo Bay**

* * *

Nephrite climbed out of his jet after a night of flying and surveying the areas lands and skies.

These were his favorite missions.

"Sir?" saluted the Lieutenant.

The brunette also saluted before receiving a package. "You have been promoted, sir. Your new orders are in the package."

That surprised the larger man as he nodded his head with one more respectful salute.

Though he was exhausted from the time he spent in the air, the orders shooed away any sleep from his eyes. He opened the package at his desk at the make-shift airport by the bay. His eyes skimmed over the documents before a smile curled on his lips.

Just like Kunzite, he too had been promoted to Second Lieutenant.

Though he was a bit sad to find out that his orders did not include flying the fighter jets, it was a great step in the right direction towards becoming an Earthen General to King Endymion once again. Perhaps he could still find a way to fly at night.

A sad smile crossed his lips.

It seemed that he would soon be leaving his two younger brothers. Perhaps he might be stationed in the same military base as his eldest, silver-locked brother.

He knew, though, it was a matter of time they would all be split apart in their mission to protect their King and Queen. The stars, though, told him they would be reunited again sooner than he thought.


	7. Year 42: Sea Coast

**Year 42: Sea Coast**

* * *

It was the two blonds. They both seemed inseperable having traveled to different bases and training facilities over the past 42 years, until orders came and seperated the two.

Zoisite had been promoted in ranking. He would be sent to the Northern part of Siberia, the newest ally of Crystal Tokyo. He would head his team and department up in the snowy mountains.

Jadeite was also being promoted in ranking. He would be given his own recruits to break down and rebuild during their basic training. He would be returning to the outskirts of Tokyo for this promotion. He would also be required to shave and lose his hair again.

Great.

"I shouldn't complain," spoke Jadeite turning to his brother, "since I will be close to His Highness. But the hair? Shouldn't there be a rule of some sort that after so many years in the military, you can keep it the length you desire even if training basic recruits?"

Zoisite snorted, his hair finally back to it's original, long length . "You will be in warmer climates. I'm going to be freezing my balls off in that Northern base. If my hair is the only thing I am required to lose to be in warmer weather, then I'd gladly take the sacrifice."

"You don't like the cold?" teased Jadeite with a smirk, "Isn't Mercury the Senshi of Water and Ice?"

Touche.

He shrugged, "I can handle her just fine. Especially when she comes back into my arms and bed." He released a sigh pulling out a newspaper clipping featuring his Sweetheart. A smile crossed his lips as he admired the picture. He spoke after several minutes. "I miss her."

The blond with shorter hair nodded his head running his fingers through his beard. He nodded his head. "I know what you mean."

He also had a few pictures back by his bed of his Fire Goddess.

There was silence for a long time.

"I guess now I understand how Kunzite and Nephrite felt when they received their promotion," uttered Jadeite.

Zoisite closed his eyes. "We will be a team again some day. All of us have different skills we can bring to the table."

"True."

More silence.

"Brother?"

"Yes?"

"Promise you'll never keep out of touch."

"Only if you swear the same."

Both gave a smile.

Interesting roads were ahead for sure.


	8. Year 67: Outskirts of Tokyo

**Year 67: Outskirts of Tokyo**

* * *

It had been several years before two brothers reunited. They both gave an embrace.

Smiles were on their face as they stood infront of each other.

"Congratulations on your promotion, Jadeite. How does it feel to become a First Lieutenant?"

The younger blond smiled as he rubbed a hand over his short, buzzed head. "Surreal. And you, Captain Kunzite?"

A smirk crossed the lips of the elder. "Surreal as well."

"Looks like you kept your hair cropped as well," teased Jadeite as they both began walking back to the base headquarters. "I thought you had been rather fond of the longer hair."

The smirk on Kunzite's lips curled just a bit more, his excitement unable to be concealed with the reunion of one of his brothers. "Sacrifices must be made sometimes."

"But when you become General once again-"

"Bite your tongue."

The younger shut his mouth as other men and women in the armed forces entered the hallway.

It was when they were behind closed and locked doors was Kunzite comfortable to speak again, "We must not share our past with anyone, Jadeite. That was over a millenia ago. We started this millenia as ordinary foot soldiers. We will move through the ranks until our careers are over."

The blond nodded his head, his blue eyes shining with the recent promotion. "Our promotions bring us one step closer to our King, Captain."

"Our years of service and loyalty to His Highness are what bring us closer to our King, Lieutenant."

Jadeite shrugged, "I've been here at this base for years now. I don't think they will move me any time soon."

"You never know what our commanding officers will deem best for our service to the King," corrected Kunzite, his voice still cautious of his younger brother's words.

"We are just outside of Tokyo," smiled Jadeite, "I've receive a message from our King that he is pulling a few strings to get us all back together."

This caught the higher ranking officer's attention. He raised an eyebrow. "Really now?"

"Yes. Look."

He pulled out a simple letter with the King's Seal. He opened it and read the letter, a geniune smile crossing his lips. Silver eyes flicked up to the shorter man. "This is from His Highness."

"Yes," nodded the Lieutenant as he pointed to a certain paragraph, "He also desires to meet with us in secret when we are all together. He might have Venus as an escort when he comes to the base."

There was deadening silence in the room before a low chuckle was heard. "I would have never thought..."

"Keep it a surprise for when Nephrite and Zoisite join us. Although they may only be here for a short period of time for training before returning to their home base, it will be nice to have all the brothers together again."

The Captain gave a genuine smile.

He really did have a good king.


	9. Year 68 Week 1 Outskirt of Crystal Tokyo

**Year 68/Week 1: Outskirts of Crystal Tokyo**

* * *

Having flown in on his own fighter jet, Nephrite took off his helmet as he climbed down the ladder of the plane. His hair was recently cropped short due to his orders. Though he would only be here in the outskirts of Crystal Tokyo for eight weeks, he could sense that more than just training would take place during these months.

"Lieutenant Neprhite!"

His dark brown eyes crossed to the left before a huge smile crossed his lips. Two men stood before him seconds later giving a formal salute before huge bear hugs were exchanged.

"It's been years!" laughed the brunette, his eyes twinkling with excitement and joy. His two brothers, Kunzite and Jadeite were standing before him in their full ceremonial uniforms. "Are you both off to a special meeting?"

"You may want to change out of your flight suit and into your formal wear," suggested the blond, his blue eyes shining with excitement.

As the brother quickly set off to switch his uniform, a cargo plane from the northern part of the world made its decent.

Jadeite and Kunzite stood still for fifteen minutes side by side as they watched the awesome sized grey plane land and stop just meters away from where they were. As cargo was unloaded, so were other traveling soldiers. There was one very specific Lieutenant who came out of the plane rubbing his gloved hands together trying to warm up. His hair was still long, but it was pinned up into a bun- similar to the way the women in the military wore it. His eyes of deep emerald snapped to the two waiting officers.

His curses about the cold vanished from his lips before he rushed his strides over to his brothers. After a quick salute and a greeting, he too embraced his brothers.

"You managed to keep your hair," teased Jadeite.

Zoisite huffed. He was already dressed in ceremonial clothing. The blond stationed just outside of Crystal Tokyo had sent him a postcard a week prior. "You tell that to my men stationed in the freezing mountains! Sure, colds and viruses may have a harder time growing or manifesting in such conditions as those, but I would be lucky if I could sire any children after my orders are over in the north!"

Jadeite laughed, "You always knew how to tactfully express your pain-"

"It's true!" complained the man with long, blond hair, "I don't know if I may be able to procreate after my tour up north!"

Kunzite smirked, "You'll do just fine."

"Lieutenant Zoisite?!"

A bear hug was given to the younger man by an elder one. A huge smile crossed their lips as they stood back. The four brothers were finally back together after almost 70 years apart.

"You look good for an 80 year old man," joked Zoisite.

"Shut it," laughed Nephrite in his newly pressed uniform. Though he looked to be no older than 25, aging had stopped for these men. All of them were well into their 80's but still felt as young as they had been the day Crystal Tokyo came into existance.

"We must be leaving," spoke the Captain of the group, "We have been scheduled to the main meeting room at 1200 hours. A high ranking official desires to go over a few things with the ranking Captains and Lieutenants."

There was no arguing, no jokes. Just business.

What they didn't realize was as soon as the four sat at the table, a certain man wearing a certain lavendar cloak would enter the room.

Their reunion was like that of no other ever experienced before.


	10. Year 68 Wk 23 Outskirt of Crystal Tokyo

**Year 68/Week 2 and 3: Outskirts of Crystal Tokyo**

* * *

Their secret reunion with their King was like no other.

Shouts of joy were heard. Laughter emmitted from their lips. Tears were shed. Photos were given as gifts to the men.

Nephrite smirked at the small package he had received. Inside were several pictures of Jupiter in and out of her Senshi uniform. His heart pounded in his chest as he admired her bright smile and very pronounced curves. There were a couple of pictures provided where she gave a very sexy smile and gaze. That was one he hoped she would give him at the end of his exile-

"Endymion gave you some good pictures too?" teased Zoisite raising an eyebrow. "I didn't realize Mercury in her senshi suit could be so... tempting."

The brunette man smirked. "All in due time, brother. All in due time."

"How has your life been? It's been years."

"I've taken a liking to my task. Flying at night takes the cake though. It allows me to speak with the stars."

"Have they told you anything?" inquired the scientist.

"That this reunion would happen as would many more in the future."

Zoisite nodded. "This was much needed, though I would prefer for this 1000 year sentence to be over and for us to have the chance to be back at Endymion's side once again."

"And to have the chance with our women too," added Nephrite.

There was silence.

"How could they forgive us for what we did to them?"

More silence.

"I mean, we were tricked to believing Beryl all those years back. And when we came across the senshi once more, Metallia had us under her spell and completely brainwashed. The disbelief in Mercury's eyes when she realized we had a past together almost all but-"

"Don't think like that," spoke the elder brother, his dark eyes narrowing. "Our future is still at hand, and a little over 900 more years can help bring healing to old wounds of the past. Give it some time Zoi. Mercury is quick to forgive. She has a very loving heart."

The younger bit his lip. "I hope so Neph. I really do."

* * *

As week two turned into week three, the men had another special meeting. This one was escorted by no other than the Senshi of Love herself.

Many men in uniform wolf-whistled while others resorting to admiring her beauty. She would wink and give kisses to some of the men she passed by. But she was stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she entered the meeting room with her King. Her stance and posture immediately changed.

She became the hardened warrior the men knew.

She was rather upset that Kunzite was seated right next to her. She hardly recognized him at first with his cropped haircut.

She scooted her chair as far away as she could without accidentally bumping or touching King Endymion at the head of the table.

He gave a status update to begin the "official business", but after about 5 minutes, the men began to converse with their King about their journey.

"-so while my limbs are getting frostbite, one of my men decides he wants to start a fire inside the tent we are staying in. He deemed it too cold to work." Zoisite slapped his forehead with a gloved hand and continued his story. "I about killed the man when he burned down our dwelling! All the experiements froze, which was alright considering we were testing deadly bacteria that only rapidly grows in heat but becomes dormant in temperatures below zero degrees celcius," spoke Zoisite rolling his eyes.

"And what happened after that?" smirked the King.

"Of all places, we had to find a cave to sleep in! And the fool makes another fire in the cave!" huffed the blond. "What makes it worse was a family of Siberian Tigers that made this cave their dwelling in the blizzard! I was forced to use my magic to keep the Tigers from seeing, hearing, or smelling us and to use the same abilities on the men so they would forget that I could wield magic!"

Story after story was shared by each man including Kunzite. Venus was amazed to realize how... human these men were.

What she realized as irony was how she used to be Venusian before her second chance at life here on this planet. She was not of this world a millenia ago. These men were the true humans, the true decendants of people from Earth.

It was a bit unnerving to make that realization.

Her silence was not unnoticed.

The two men on either side of her took her silence as a very loud statement.

It would take quite some time before the Senshi forgave them of their past mistakes and treat them like family once more.


	11. Year 68 Week 7 Outskirt of Crystal Tokyo

**Year 68/Week 7: Outskirts of Crystal Tokyo**

* * *

Venus came back each weekend for the next five weeks to do a follow-up status report from the Captain.

Kunzite made sure to remain professional about the visits.

He did allow his glances to linger a little longer on her as she came for her updates. She, in return, would bring either letters or packets sent by the king to his men.

Though Endymion had been tied up a the palace as of recent days, the King made sure to inform his men that he would be there to spend one more day with the men before Nephrite and Zoisite returned to their stations.

Though the King could order for these four men to remain at this post, it would raise suspicions to all military personnel under his command of his past with these particular men.

Venus had no idea her King and Queen were sending pictures and information regarding the senshi to their past lovers. It gave the men ideas of how to property bring these women back into a formal courtship with them. The military officers had every intention to make things right, and, when the time was best to ask for their hands in marriage.

Kunzite considered these visits with Venus a head start.

He considered himself blessed that he could have the opportunity to slowly win her heart back.

She didn't see his advances in the same way.

When he offered to bring her some tea or water, she flat out refused. "How do I know you're not going to poison it?"

Ouch.

He tried opening the door for her. She allowed him to go first through the door insisting, "How do I know you won't stab me in the back?"

Double ouch.

He offered to take her to lunch in their messhall at the base. Her face flushed red. At first he thought it might have been from embarassment of informally asking her on a date. He later found out it was from anger and rage. "How dare you ask me such a thing!" she hissed angrily. "I will NOT go to lunch with you, EVER."

That was a hard pill to swallow.

Where was the kind 14-year-old who mourned his death when his soul became trapped inside the stone?

What happened to her?

It was later that week he received a letter from the Queen. She explained in a letter that after Beryl's defeat, the women mourned their deaths. The closure they had at 14 years of age set their path to protecting their queen and embracing the impossibility of a family. Though Venus came to realize that her chance at a relationship returned, it was hard for her to embrace it now that she was sworn to secrecy of the brother's existance.

It was later the next day when Venus returned to bring them further letters and documents that the Captain broke professional code.

He made sure to show her physically what she meant to him after all these years.


	12. Year 68 Week 8 Outskirt of Crystal Tokyo

**Year 68/Week 8: Outskirts of Crystal Tokyo**

* * *

It was the final day.

The King came to see his two men off, a sad smile on his lips.

Nephrite gave a respectful bow and salute before entering his plane and taking off into the sky.

It would be another century before he saw his brothers again.

Zoisite also gave a respectful bow and salute before entering the huge cargo plane. It would be several hours before he returned to his lonely laboratory with a handful of soldiers working with him to find cures to diseases and illnesses.

It would be almost two hundred years before he would join his brothers again in a manner like this.

Though Kunzite and Jadeite were currently stationed at the base just outside of Crystal Tokyo, the blond received orders to a new territory alligning with the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo five years later. With the new placement, he had been promoted to Captain.

Kunzite remained in Tokyo for ten years before being reassigned back to the desert. It was much to his and Venus' displeasure. She began writing to him often. These were letters he treasured just as much as the ones he received from the King.

It was another forty years the silver-haired man remained there in the dreaded desert shooting camel spiders that attempted to enter his chambers. The bullets he used were laced with his electricity.

The upside of Kunzite's deployment? Venus came to check on him every three years. She even got the pleasure of killing what seemed to be a scheming army of Camel Spiders that flooded the base on one of her few visits.

Those were memorable days.


	13. Year 153: West Mountains and Volcano

**Year 153: West Mountains and Volcano**

* * *

A volcano had erupted in the area.

He smirked.

The lava and scortching heat brought a thrill of excitement into his bones.

It had been years since he used his magic to touch the exposed magma. Though any normal human would have died with the gasses from the eruption, it did not effect Jadeite.

He was about to receive his promotion to Major and receive new orders. He made sure to enjoy this serene moment with his preferred element.

Though he had been in these lands for a couple of decades, he was ready to return back to the homelands just outside of Crystal Tokyo. Perhaps he might have a chance run-in with the Senshi of fire.

Oh, how he missed her.

How he missed setting her fire ablaze and expertly kindling it to a warm and controlable flame.

Perhaps it was sentimental for him to have found rough diamonds and rubies in these mountains and active volcanoes. He had a local jeweler shine them up and arrange them in a beautiful hair comb and ruby encrusted ring. Perhaps holding onto these would make the idea real that Mars would welcome him back into her heart one day.

A few more diamonds would be created today (in his hands) which he could take back to his living quarters.

His hands began to glow before he manipulated the lava.

Fire.

It was a beautiful thing to him.

It was so unstable if not properly kindled. Lucky for him and his men, he was an expert with all things relating to the all consuming flame.

Too bad he didn't have a few fire crackers or explosives to throw in this active volcano...or Sailor Mars to enjoy this sight with.


	14. Year 154 January: Siberian Mountains

**Year 154/ January: Siberian Mountains**

* * *

Zoisite smiled.

He recently received a package from the Western Mountain Range, a new area claimed by the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo.

Opening the package with his gloved hands, he took out two things, a letter and a smaller package inside the package.

Strange.

Opening the letter with a papercutter, the blond allowed his eyes to rove over the handwritten message.

 **Brother,**

 **Before I leave these mountains, I wanted to give you these instead of abandoning them in the volcanic ash and dried lava. A local jeweler claims they are rough sapphires. Because I had nothing better to do, I had them cut and polished for you. Yes, they do cost a pretty penny. I've made a few gifts for my Firebird with the rubies I found. You can thank me later by buying me lunch or dinner when we meet again.**

 **Truly,**

 **Your Brother Who is Forever Entranced by Fire**

 **Ps: I threw in a few diamonds too.**

As the scientist set the letter down and opened the second package, he almost cursed when the small and medium sized precious stones spilled and spread all over the table. He hissed as he tore off his gloves and used his chilled fingers to collect each and every stone before looking at the fine work completed on each individual gem.

His emerald eyes widened as his mind began to calculate a potential cost for each sapphire and white diamond. (Yes, yes. He had started looking in local jewelry stores to collect beautiful items for his precious Snowflake.) As the numbers began to ring in his mind, he began shaking his head. If he had calculated correctly, Jadeite just gave him stones that were worth at least a five year salary!

Sure, over all these years, the men never really spent their wages. Everything was provided to them. But still...

"Crazy Pyro," laughed the blond as his frozen breath formed a cloud in the chilled room.

How was he ever going to pay this brother back?


	15. Year 154 January: Northern Forests

**Year 154/ January: Northern Forests**

* * *

In the forests of the Eastern Lands, Nephrite saluted a man who handed him a neatly wrapped package. Though it was cooler in these northern lands, it was a great place to learn basic survival and make due with what the land provided. It usually snowed in the late fall, winter, and early spring, but the late spring, summers, and early falls were beautiful.

The nature and beauty reminded him of his love.

With a smile, he opened the package back at his desk.

His hair was starting to grow back, but he made a mental note of getting it cut soon. Many men would not be alllowed to have hair reaching to their shoulders like he.

As he opened and allowed his eyes to roam over the letter, his mouth smirked at the verbage.

His brother, Jadeite, was a very thoughtful man.

Yes, he could be a jerk and womanizer from time to time, but he was still thoughtful in his own way.

That blond was usually the one who had money fall at his fingertips, and he would equally spend it on others.

Speaking of something valuable...

He raised an eyebrow when he looked at the neatly wrapped package inside his mail.

He unwrapped it. His younger, risk-taking brother gave him a package of cut and polished emeralds and white diamonds. He was surprised that so many were sent. He would need to take it to the local gem expert and get an appraisal on this loot.

He didn't even know what he could do with such a gift... maybe have a necklace or earrings commissioned with such? Or perhaps a ring?

Nephrite was still scratching his head with this one.

Yes, Jadeite was a lot more suave and creative with things like this. Unlike his brother, he wasn't.

Perhaps he should write to him and ask what might be the best idea to do with such valuable precious stones.

"Only Jadeite," he muttered giving a smirk. He looked up into the sky. It would soon be dark, and he would be able to fly his survalence jet once again.


	16. Year 154 January Outskirt Crystal Tokyo

**Year 154/ January: Outskirts of Crystal Tokyo**

Kunzite had been lucky. He was given papers to return back to a base outside the city in Year 118. After returning from the desert, he was stationed back just outside of Crystal Tokyo.

Venus made a point to visit him at least once a month.

As he trained further to advance his leadership skills, he received a package from his brother in the Mountains.

He read the letter and saw the generous gift from the lava of the volcano.

Yellow Diamonds.

His brother was generous enough to get them cut and polished as well.

Though his brothers teased the eldest for lack of creativity, he immediately knew what he would do with these precious stones.

He glanced at his calendar. There was only two weeks till Valentine's Day.

He later made a journey to the best jeweler in town. He poured the rare diamonds into one of the jewelry show boxes, at least a fifty or more different pieces poured into the velvet.

The jeweler's eyes widened as he watched the Military Commander before him, hair cropped and in full uniform. "I want to commission a set."

"A very lucky lady?" asked the elder man.

Kunzite nodded his head. "Yes, a ring in the very least. Perhaps a bracelet or necklace too."

"W-would you like for me to make an entire set for your lady?"

"Yes."

"When do you need these items?"

"Valentine's Day."

There was a pause. "It might be a stretch, but it will definitely cost you more to have it done by then."

Kunzite gave a small smirk, "Money is not an issue."

He wasn't the most concervative of the Demoted-Generals for nothing. He had made some wise investments over the years as he was sure his brothers did with the meager funds they received as foot soldiers.

So the commission was accepted by the older man, worked on, and completed a day before Valentines.

When Venus visited Kunzite on that particular day, he gifted her with a sparkling bracelet, a dainty necklace, and teardrop earrings of yellow diamond and gold. When the evening was over, she cried as he proposed to her.

They were secretly married later that year.

About two years following, Jadeite received a huge crate at his make-shift office in the middle of no-where.

He opened the letter and smirked at it's brevity.

 **Brother,**

 **This is my Thank You gift for the diamonds.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Kunzite**

When the blond opened the large crate, his eyes widened, and he began to laugh. Kunzite gifted him with liquor and other fine spirits and wines from all over the world. There was also a smaller package included which had pictures of his eldest brother and his new bride; she sported the beautiful gold-like gems in the pictures. Underneath those photos, he almost had a nose bleed with one of the biggest smiles on his goofy face.

He didn't know how Venus did it.

The pictures contained Mars posing in just a sheet either looking at the camera or into the far off distance. All private areas were covered just barely or hidden from view. From an artistic standpoint, they were very tastefully done. From a male standpoint... how he deeply desired they were from the woman herself to him.

"I should send more diamonds to Kunzite," he muttered to himself. Perhaps the next gift his elder brother sent would be just as... thoughful.


	17. Year 209: Oceans

**Year 209: Oceans**

* * *

Nephrite sat at his desk in the middle of the ocean. The waves of the sea became his best friend after a few weeks. They were now long-time friends. He had been named Major over this ship of airmen.

Though they had been witness to mythical sea creatures appearing from the deep, deep oceans, this place on the earth was what reminded him most of the old Terra.

This sea reminded him of the days when he would sword-fight with the prince and assist him in his skills.

This sea reminded him of the days when he would travel from land to land making peace between groups of Terrans that were under civil unrest.

This sea reminded him of the days when he would use old wooden ships to travel to war against threats against the Kingdom on Earth.

This sea reminded him of the days when he would take Jupiter to see the brilliant sunrises and sunsets on Earth. She, only having seen the sun rise and set from Jupiter (which was quite the distance from Terra) or the Moon, which was not the same due to the thinner atmosphere, would watch in awe at the colors and beauty as it displayed over the ocean and over all who beheld it.

He smiled at that memory.

Perhaps... perhaps one day he would return to Crystal Tokyo, and he would whisk away Jupiter so they could spend a week on the waters watching the beautiful rise and setting of the sun. Maybe then she may remember all the good and forgive the bad.


	18. Year 215: Tropical Paradise

**Year 215: Tropical Paradise**

* * *

"Dang... this is your station?" questioned Jadeite, having momentarily forgotten that his brother had just spent the past 100 years in a frozen wasteland.

"Nice, isn't it?" smirked Zoisite as he enjoyed the warm sun and waves as they gently lapped on the beach.

"No complaints here," laughed the older man. His hair had grown back to it's prefered length, but it would soon be cut when he returned to his station after training on this tropical island. "So, what are you stationed here for?"

Zoisite flicked his ponytail behind his back shrugging his shoulders, "Tests on the ocean water. We are finding more eco-friendly ways of cleaning up the oceans and getting rid of all the nasty radiation poured into it over 200 years ago."

"Ah, well that's... responsible."

"Did you see the news? Sailor Mars became a dignitary over the region you are stationed at."

The blue-eyed man sighed deeply. "His Highness and Major Kunzite won't allow me to get near her."

"How come?"

"Well," he became rather down trying to think of a tactful way of putting things, "Venus told Kunzite she became rather explosive when my name was brought up in a recent conversation."

"Ouch."

The brother nodded his head, "Yeah... so the Queen deemed it best that she remained in the dark about my existance even after we become reinstated when our sentenceiscomplete... which ends in 785 years!"

The green eyed man laughed. "You have it down to the year?"

"785 years is not nearly as daunting as a 1000-year sentence."

"Since you've put it that way..."

The two men took this time to rest.

Jadeite's training came and went.

With the all familiar good-byes, Zoisite was left brother-less once more.

Not even a week later, a chance happening occured.

Captain Zoisite ran into a certain Senshi Mercury as she enjoyed her vacation on the beaches of that same island.

It was his day off. It was her day of rest.

There had been silence between the two until the green-eyed man broke the verbal ice.

She was cautious around him.

But logic and reasoning came through after a life changing discussion. She agreed to lunch, which he graciously went all out for her.

He gave her a reason to smile again. Through that week, she gave him her heart once again. And during their time together, she realized he already gave her his heart.

The two kept secret their meetings before she was required to return home to Crystal Tokyo, but as head of the intelligence department of the palace, she gave him an alias to use when writing to her.

It would be almost 300 years before they could meet again face to face.


	19. Year 287: Outskirts of Crystal Tokyo

**Year 287: Outskirts of Crystal Tokyo**

* * *

A reunion too place.

It was amongst brothers and their King.

The men celebrated the promotion of their brother, Kunzite, to Lieutenant Colonel.

It was an honor that many men didn't see happen in this peaceful age of Crystal Tokyo. Though in the days when men and women would age, this would be an honor given to people a fifth or sixth of the age Kunzite currently was.

Nephrite was a Major in the air division of the King's Military.

Jadeite was a Major with the foot soldiers of the King's Army.

Zoisite also promoted to Captain two years prior for his advanced research and hard working effort to bring up his team in the science and medical facilities.

Their eldest brother was watched carefully by the Colonels and Brigadier Generals. They could sense something special with this man and the other men he originally teamed up with during their basic training year.

Their King was celebrating too. Another kingdom became apart of their jurisdiction.

It was predicted that by the year 500, all nations would be under the rule of King Endymion and Queen Serenity.

Not only that...

"Serenity is pregnant," announced the King proudly.

The men cheered and congratulated the king and his growing family. Though he had a daughter already who stopped aging around 5 years, news had it that the child-princess was elated to having another brother or sister she could get to know and play with.

This pregnancy definitely reminded the men of their time in service and when they could be free to pursue love as well.

Jadeite continued to think of Mars; he received a few glimpses of her when she visited his base, but he made sure to remain out of sight.

Nephrite admired Jupiter and her philathropic nature towards people on the television and other new reports.

Zoisite continued sending letters back and forth to Mercury secretly under the name Zachariah Pemmington. Some of his coworkers asked him who "Amy" was. He would only smile but never say a word. When she received some super flirty letters from him, her face immediately turned as red as a tomato. Not that she would admit to him that she enjoyed the letters, but she would scold him for putting such thoughts into her mind. The blond knew she would be his in a matter of time.

Kunzite saw Venus more and more while keeping their marriage a secret. Usually it was she who would hand deliver the messages from the Crown, but she would also bring in packets explaining important matters that needed to be discussed with all of the officers under him. Venus usually stayed for a few days. In public and around other soldiers, she would be the hardened Senshi Leader. Yet in secret or behind closed doors, she would share her love with the newly promoted Colonel and husband.

It had been another joyous reunion.

The men were eager for the next one and hopefully... for a more permanent location where they would be stationed together.


	20. Year 305: Sea Coast

**Year 305: Sea Coast**

* * *

Kunzite sat at his desk completing reports and other paperwork.

It had been a few years since he moved to his new post. He was fortunate that Zoisite was also stationed at this base as well.

There was a knock on the door to his office.

"Come in," his voice boomed.

He heard the sound of high-heel shoes tapping along the wooden floors. They stopped just in front of his desk. The individual sat down.

As soon as he signed the document, he looked up. His eyes spied the love of his life. "I'm surprised to see you here, Venus," he spoke with a small smile.

She looked at him biting her lip before averting her eyes down.

Oh boy.

Kunzite set aside all paperwork and gave his full, undivided attention to the woman before him.

Something was wrong.

Venus looked extremely nervous as she turned her gaze back to her husband's, a look of uncertainty in her features. "I have to share something with you..."

"Go ahead."

"Please, don't be angry at me," she spoke softly.

He kept still willing his body to not move or react.

"Please promise me," she spoke a second time, her eyes beginning to redden with tears.

Oh no...

He closed his eyes and forced his racing heart to calm down, "I promise I will not be angry at you."

His word was law in his world.

So Venus released her transformation.

He gazed upon his wife in her princess gown. She looked lovely as ever. And then he saw it. His silver orbs landed on her very swollen stomach. Her arms wrapped around her belly, as she looked down to it. A small smile crossed her lips. "I never realized how much magic it took to conceal my pregnancy."

It took him a day to process that he was going to be a father.

He was overjoyed.

The Queen and King gave orders for Venus to remain by the Sea under Lieutenant Colonel Kunzite's supervision for the next six months.

None of the senshi were aware of their sister's condition. She concealed it well with her power. They all thought that she was on duty/vacation. They figured that she deserved it with as much work as she put in the last hundred or so years.

It was less than a week after the Senshi's arrival that Minako gave birth to a boy. Kunzite could have never been more proud than to have a son to call his own. The child took after him in every way.

For the husband and wife, their nights were not sleepless; their babe slept through the night.

The half-year that Minako was stationed at the coast were to care for this young child during his most vulnerable months.

By the end of the six months, a difficult discussion and decision was made.

In order to keep from exposing the return of the Shittenou, Kunzite agreed to keep their son with him. Because of his ranking, he was no longer needing to go on tours. Instead, his management skills were being used at main bases on different parts of the Earth where civilians could live and work safely with the King's Military.

Though Zoisite was stationed at the base, he did what he could to assist in raising the child. It was a few months before Kunzite was able to hire one of the women on base to watch his son.

As the boy grew in age and stature, Kunzite began seeing more of himself in the boy. His mother did come to visit every year. She also came with a gift for her husband and for her son.

None of the senshi were wiser.

The Colonel and Senshi were more careful the next time they enjoyed each other's love. There was still more than 600 years left to Kunzite's exile from the Palace. It was unfortunate that their son would not be able to live with both parents, but the child was not any wiser to the arrangement which had been made.

He was a content boy. He was quiet, but he was very sharp and intelligent like his father. The child knew his parents loved each other and were proud of him as their son. The child understood his parents were following the King's orders to protect the Kingdom and citizens. That was more than enough for the boy's reasoning as his father raised him.

This child, Sterling, wanted to be just like his father.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** CURVE BALL! XD Either she or Mercury would have had to turn up pregnant in a 200 year time spance. LOL. Come on people! Think realistically here! Any other ideas? I might just slip them in as the years go on..._

 _Also... if you didn't notice my updating trends, I seem to be posting at least 100 years worth of timeline per day... I might continue such unless I get really busy with work. Just a heads up._


	21. Year 322: Crystal Tokyo

**Year 322: Crystal Tokyo**

* * *

Endymion smiled. Today, he received two letters. One from the Southern Regions and the other from the Sea Coasts of Japan.

All his men were reporting in.

 **Your Majesty,**

 **Our youngest brother and I are currently stationed in the Southern Regions. Though there is some civil unrest and discomfort with our presence in the lands, transitions have been rather smooth. I will give a report if anything more drastic occurs.**

 **Our youngest brother is having the time of his life setting up Land Mines around the Camp. He's having fun throwing rocks into the field and scaring new recruits when a rock hits a mine. I've told him to behave himself several times, but he insists it will toughen up his men. I fear we will have emotionally scarred soldiers by the end of the month. Sometimes I question our youngest brother's sanity and obsession with fire. Perhaps it's his way of coping without his woman for so long. Would it be so selfish of me to make a request? Could you send Jupiter and Mars to us? You know, to help keep the peace in this region? Perhaps they might not recognize us after all these years.**

 **Faithfully Serving for King and Country,**

 **Your Star-Gazing Brother**

Endymion had to chuckle. He actually considered asking the women who wielded fire and lightning to run a few sensitive packages to the Southern Regions. But he needed to make sure it was done without Serenity's knowing.

No... he needed to wait till the right time to reintroduce the women to their former lovers.

He set the letter down and turned to the next. Another smile crossed his lips.

He opened the letter from his head Shittenou, Kunzite.

 **Master,**

 **All is well here by the Sea Coast. There is nothing to report. Our Green-eyed brother sends his regards. Thank you for allowing Minako to visit yearly. I and Sterling appreciate her consistent visits. My son enlisted to the Military Academy. He is expected to graduate in two years. Your Majesties are welcome to attend his graduation. I have also included his recent enlistment picture.**

 **I wish you and your family continuously good health, wealth, and happiness.**

 **Your Loyal Servant,**

 **Colonel Kendal Aimes**

The king smiled. As he looked at the picture inclosed. The young man looked just like his father when they first met during the Silver Millenium. Endymion felt compelled to attend. He would need to speak with his wife about this request. If they left the palace, no doubt, all four senshi would need to be present to protect both the king and queen.

Then again...

All his men might be at this joyous event and the women might recognize their men.

And they might demand for them to return to the palace.

He smirked. Perhaps he should make the journey down there. It was his wife, after all, who urged for the 1000-year sentence to justify to the people these men have reformed themselves proving loyal to the crown. And this seemed a less passive aggressive way to allow a "chance" meeting with his men and her women.

He made plans to attend the Winter Graduation of Year 324.


	22. Year 323: Military Academy

**Year 324: Military Academy**

* * *

Kunzite dressed in full ceremonial uniform. As a Colonel, he attended quite a few ceremonies.

One ceremony he attended was that of his son's graduation from Military Academy.

Though the young princess of King Endymion didn't look past the age of 4 years old (he concluded it was the mysteries of the Silver and Golden Crystal's in such close proximity), his own son continued aging well into his young adult life.

When he arrived at the ceremony, he received a reserved chair. He held his hat under his arm, his hair still cropped short looking very much like an older, wiser Colonel in the modern Military Forces than the Shittenou he once was. He sat with other leadership. He was introduced as Colonel Aimes, a pseudo-name the king ordered secretly for him to use while going through the ranks. His own child took the name Sterling Aimes. The boy had no idea the last name on his birth certificate was Aino.

Zoisite also made it to the ceremony, sitting beside his long time friend. His hair was very short only giving a hint of the curls that once were sported on this officer. His two other brothers were sitting directly behind he and Zoisite. Jadeite and Nephrite were also sporting their shorter hair and full ceremony uniforms. The men looked to be in the 30's now. A reunion would be in store later this evening.

Kunzite's wife also made it to the ceremony. She stood by one of the private balcony seats to the left of the stage. She was also there with her senshi sisters. Why might you ask? To protect the King and Queen of course. The Monarchy decided to "support" this year's graduating class from the Military Academy.

Just from a few side glances, he could see the pride of Venus. She smiled widely as she stood guard. Her eyes were on her, no, their son. The other senshi were constantly keeping an eye out to make sure their royalty was kept safe and secure.

Queen Serenity was cheering loudly with the young princess in her lap as they sat in the balcony. "CONGRATULATIONS!" she shouted excitedly remembering her days of celebratory graduations and ceremonies.

The senshi held back embarrassed sighs. They strongly discouraged her from bringing banners, flags, and (God-forbid) an airhorn.

When the hidden Shittenou team heard the shouts from their Queen, they felt themselves slink into the chair just a little bit as they held back the urge to place their hats over their heads.

"Does His and Her Highness know we are here?" whispered Zoisite, becoming rather nervous. His emerald gaze caught sight of his blue-tress beauty. Their eyes locked for a moment before he jerked his head straight to the stage. "I think they saw us..."

"Relax," whispered back Nephrite, "We will be hardly recognizable to them in this day and age. We look nothing like we did 300 years ago. We also have different names."

"Maybe," uttered Jadeite leaning back in his seat, "I should go up there and introduce myself to Mars..."

"You better not!" hissed softly both Nephrite and Zoisite as they glared at their brother.

Kunzite remained still and stoic in his chair. He mentally counted to ten before speaking. He closed his silver eyes. "Do you want the women to recognize us?"

There was silence.

"I do," piped up Jadeite's voice.

He received a quick elbow-jab to the ribs from his brother beside him.

"I'm being honest," the blond admitted through gritted teeth. "Perhaps then we could be welcomed back to the Palace sooner."

"I'm there with Jadeite, actually," muttered Zoisite. He tried not cowering under his brother's glare.

The eldest of the brothers was thankful when the ceremony began.

300 men and women were being recognized this day.

The graduate with highest honors received the most cheers. It so happened to be the son of Kunzite and Venus.

The 19-year-old son of the Colonel stood tall as he received his awards and designations. He was also given a few minutes to give a speech.

As he spoke, Jupiter whispered to Venus, "I don't know whose kid that is, but he's going places in his future."

Venus only could smile widely.

On the other side...

Mars nudged Mercury and whispered, "Is it just me, or does that kid remind you of a former Dark Kingdom General?"

There was a pause as the quieter senshi looked closer. "Your right, he does look like Kunzite..."

The raven-tressed woman remained silent for a few seconds before whispering, "I wonder if this is his reincarnation."

The Senshi of Water gave a silent laugh, "I seriously doubt it. Remember, there are many men in the world who could be their dopplegangers feature-wise." It took everything in her to not admit their very men were sitting below them in full uniform and dressed with metals and awards.

The speech concluded.

Claps, shouts, and cheers were heard.

Pictures were taken.

Awards were given.

Sterling Aimes received his Private First Class designation.

His other classmates also received their awards and class rank.

The ending speech was shared by the headmaster.

The ceremony ended.

Kunzite walked over to his son, a rare smile on his lips. He patted his son on the back and hugged him. "I'm proud of you."

The young man bowed respectfully. "Thank you, father."

He noticed a little bit of sadness in his child's eye. "What's wrong?"

As the two began making their way to the back of the auditorium, the only son of the Colonel looked to his feet, "I wish mom could have made it."

"She did."

As the father escorted his son to a private room in the back, he closed the door and looked to his boy. "You're mother is here."

"Really?" that seemed to perk him up. "Where is she?"

"Fulfilling her duty to the King and Queen," he answered.

There was a knock on the door as Zoisite, Nephrite, and Jadeite entered silently. As soon as the door was closed, each of the men hugged and gave their congratulations to the son of their leader.

"He's a chip off the old block!" teased Jadeite as he shook the young man's hand. "Lieutent Colonel Jefferson."

Nephrite also held out his hand to the graduate, "Lieutenant Colonel Brown."

Zoisite came over giving the young man a hug. "Congratulations kid." The boy smiled hugging his "second" dad. "Thanks Zoi."

There was one more knock on the back door before it cracked open with a squeak. Venus peaked her head in first before a smile broke out on her lips. "There you are!"

Kunzite, though happy to see her, was very hesitant. "What of the other guardians?"

She smiled, "They are guarding two doors away from this area."

That brought temporary relief to the four Shittenou.

She opened the door and allowed for the King and Queen to enter behind her with their little princess.

The men were surprised at such an entrance, and they were unsure of how to speak. Instead, they each kneeled and bowed low to their King and Queen. Unsure of what to do, Young Sterling also did the same following the movements of his father.

Endymion and Serenity gave a small smile to each of the loyal men. How the king desired to lessen this sentence over their heads...

"You may rise," he spoke to the men.

The King and Queen took this time to greet each of the Shittenou and congratulate them on their progress through the ranks.

The young man was surprised at how casually the monarchy was speaking to his father and each of these men... until they reached him.

The king shook his hand before offering a hug. His kind eyes looked down at the young adult. "You're just like your father when he joined my ranks a life-time ago. You should be proud Kunzite, Venus." Both gave a respectful bow.

The Queen pulled over Venus and began to dote on both. "Oh! Private Sterling! It's so good to finally meet you! You're mother has told me so much about you!"

The young man remained silent. Venus began to blush before she whispered something in Serenity's ear. The queen gasped loudly. "NO! You neeed to tell him Venus!"

It was the senshi who released her power and allowed her civilian clothing to be exposed.

The son of Kunzite learned that day why his mother was never around but one time a year.

He now understood. His mother was protecting the King and Queen as their personal guard. Any disappointment of not having his mother around immediately vanished, and a new sense of pride swelled inside the young man. He decided that day to take his position in the King's Army seriously.

After the ceremony, and after the King and Queen were escorted back to their palace, Minako returned to join her husband and son. The small family spent time together enjoying one last meal before their son went to his first deployment. Though Minako was a bit nervous her son would be placed in a location of civil unrest and tension, her husband assured that their son would be safe.

As per his wife's request, he was able to pull a few strings and speak to a few connections to bring his son under his watchful eye.

Kunzite was a very proud father.

The son was following in his father's footsteps of protecting King and Country.


	23. Year 330: Sea Coast

**Year 330: Sea Coast**

* * *

Venus came back to Kunzite's desk in the same manner and fashion as she did 25 years prior.

She had the same teary red eyes, same dejected look, and the same nervous vibe.

Kunzite leaned back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why do I feel I'm seeing deja'vu?"

When Venus released her magic and her clothing returned to that of her princess gown, she revealed a very plump, ripe belly.

She had another bun in the oven.

As he was about to speak to his wife, there was a quick knock on the door before Zoisite stepped into the room. "Brother! I have some news about-oh... Hi Venus!"

She looked up at him a bit skiddishly but muttered a quick "hello".

His green eyes blinked before he turned back to his elder brother. He noticed Kunzite giving him a bored look that clearly spoke, 'Get out of here. I'm busy.'

Returning his look back to Venus, his green eyes caught the reason of her distress.

"Oooohhh..." he gave a sheepish smile before rubbing the back of his head, his hair still very short. "I'll come back later then. Congratulations V-babe, Big Brother."

He exited quickly.

The two watched as he left and sighed.

Kunzite turned his attention back to his wife. "Could you at least tell me when you find out about the pregnancy instead of waiting until you are due to tell me?" he inquired.

She bit her lip, "I didn't want you to get mad at me..."

"How could I get mad?" he asked leaning back in his chair calculating the options. "The sooner I find out these things, the better I can plan for them."

He saw her look of dejection as she turned her face away. He stood from his chair, carefully walked to her, and kneeled before his wife. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently laid his head on her swollen womb. They rested like that for a long while.

It was ten days later she gave birth to another son. This child was a mirror image of his mother in any and every way.

He was deemed "special" by some of the foot soldiers who came across the very energetic and cheerful child as he grew up.

Both Kunzite and Zoisite raised the boy with his mother visiting yearly, though, the child seemed a bit more attached to the younger Shittenou. Every few years, when his elder brother visited, he would almost mow his brother down in excitement with admiration in his eyes.

"Are you sure you're not this boy's father?" deadpanned Kunzite raising an eyebrow.

Zoisite huffed at his superior, "Remember my deployement to Siberia? Yeah, I think it froze any and every chance of future children I could potentially have."

The elder smirked.


	24. Year 351: Southern Plains

**Year 351: Southern Plains**

* * *

Nephrite took off his hat as he entered the Camp. As a Lieutenant Colonel, he didn't realize how much responsility would fall on his shoulders.

His camp had been hit by rebels from a near by town.

Several men had either been injured or killed.

Reinforcements arrived a few days later to aid in subduing the threat.

Though Crystal Tokyo was known for being peaceful, they also knew how to use brute force to make peace.

Jadeite joined his brother while bringing his men to assist in returning the peace.

For the first time in over 300 years, blood had to be shed.

Both Nephrite and Jadeite had been promoted to Colonel for the sacrifice and service they gave to bring back the peace.


	25. Year 383: Southern Warzone

**Year 383: Southern Warzone**

* * *

Jadeite sat in the mud as he hid in some reeds. He was silent as he waited.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

 **BOOOOOM!**

His hidden explosives were triggered.

Screams were heard as another set of explosives went off.

The Shittenou's heart pounded loudly in his chest.

He heard the running feet of startled and scared men.

 **KABOOM**!

A man was thrown several meters into the air and fell on his back.

Another explosion followed by a series of three more.

The calls of retreat were sounded.

The ones who remained alive escaped quickly. Some triggered other land mines he set.

The blond remained still and silent for an additional hour.

He then released a shaky breath as he quietly made his escape.


	26. Year 392: Sea Coast

**Year 392: Sea Coast**

* * *

Zoisite read the message again.

It was an urging for reinforcements.

Nephrite and Jadeite needed more men to fend off this threat without using magic.

The blond swore as he ran a hand through his short locks of hair (he was still miffed he had to cut it short while under Kunzite's command).

Having finally reached the rank of Lieutenant Colonel, the blond rushed to his commanding officer's desk.

He briefly knocked on the door before opening it. Thankfully no other guests were in the room.

Colonel Kunzite looked up immediately seeing the seriousness in his brother's eye.

Zoisite placed the printed message on the desk on top of everything else.

"Our kin are in trouble."


	27. Year 393: Southern Warzone

**Year 393: Southern Warzone**

* * *

Day after day, night after night, explosions and gun fire shot off.

There was so much smoke, Nephrite couldn't see the stars. He brunette sighed sadly. When would this useless bloodshed end?

There was more fire around burning grassy plains and old trees that bore fruit. Farmlands and crops were destroyed. Food was becoming scarce.

Jadeite subtly used his abilities to control fire so it would never hurt his men.

The damage caused by the wreckage was like nothing anyone had ever seen before, at least, not in this life time.

The two Colonels were at a stand still in this battle. The rebels were gaining back ground fast.

More men were needed if this skirmish would be subdued with as few deaths as possible.

Two weeks later, their reinforcements arrived in the form of Lieutenant Colonel Pemmington, or Zoisite (as his brothers called him).

The two men welcomed with open arms their younger brother. He brought with him 1200 men.

After the third day of battle, an epiphany hit Zoisite like a ton of bricks.

The King's armies were warring against men and women who could use magic!

The Colonel's immediately called for a retreat. Mortal man stood no chance. The former Shittenou knew they needed to make a decision.

It was the next day when their camps were attacked by dark magic users, the three Colonel's unleashed their powers of ice, fire, and light. It pushed back the rebels and eliminated the commanding force behind the rebels.

The strangest thing to the brothers were the rebels seemed to wake up from some elusive sleep or trance.

"A brainwashing," spoke Zoisite in distaste. He spat on the ground as he looked to his two brothers, their hair starting to grow back to normal lengths. "This new threat uses magic to make their victims fall into a trance and fight for their dark agenda."

"It's like the Dark Kingdom all over again," spoke Jadeite's cold voice, his eyes narrowing.

"They will not succeed," vowed Nephrite keeping his posture straight.

The other two nodded their head.

It took a total of three weeks before the culprit was discovered and captured. After with just a look into his eyes, some of the soldiers began to attack their commanding officers or trying to choke them to death.

After using magic to effectly subdue the influenced men, Jadeite placed a bag over the head of the main instigator. It freed the soldiers who had been temporarily insane.

The man they captured called himself Death Phantom.


	28. Year 395: Outskirts of Crystal Tokyo

**Year 395: Outskirts of Crystal Tokyo**

* * *

Word spread.

It was now common knowledge that some high-ranking officers in the King's Army were Magic users like the Senshi and the Royal family.

The King's Generals kept a very, very close eye on the three Colonels, as they had been called back to the outskirts of Crystal Tokyo once more.

Zoisite, Nephrite, and Jadeite had been called in for questioning.

Their loyalty had been examined, and their lives were at stake.

It was the Queen and King who stood in their defense.

"We gave them 1000 years to prove themselves in our military," spoke kind Queen as she spoke before the high ranking Generals. "We gave them 1000 years to prove their loyalty to the crown. Yes, we knew they had supernatural powers like us, but they wanted a chance to live normal lives too. They are just as much human as you and I."

Many questions were asked.

Many answers were given.

Kunzite sat back with the other leadership watching silently as his three brothers sat under scrutiny for using their innate abilities.

It was the King who spoke up. "These men were once my trusted friends and advisors. I gave them a chance to earn favor in my military rather than just place them as Generals." The high ranking military officials all remained silent as they watched their king. "These men are highly qualified to be Generals, but I desired that they work towards the top by starting at the bottom, as all of you have."

Each military commanding officer looked at one another before back to their monarch.

"They have proven their loyalty to me by capturing the man who caused strife and division," spoke the King, "They used their abilities to keep our men and women safe. They used their talents to protect rather than destroy."

One of the Generals spoke up, "How long have they been serving their 1000 year sentence?"

The King smirked, "Almost 400 years so far."

A pin could have dropped on the table and everyone would have heard it.

"Well, then perhaps they have proven their loyalty to you already," spoke a second General, one much older than the first.

The Monarchs smiled.

"They have," spoke the king, "but there is still 600 more years left to their committment."

"Why such a lengthy committment?"

"Well..."

"And their Magic, why use it now after 400 years?"

The King nodded his head, "I specifically forbade them from using magic to prevent a situation like this unless it was a dire emergency."

Discussion lasted for another two hours.

The King and Queen were praised for their wisdom.

The three Colonel's were promoted that day; Zoisite: from Lieutenant Colonel to Colonel, Nephrite and Jadeite: from Colonel to Brigadier General.

It was another decade later before Zoisite joined the ranks of his two brothers also carrying the title of Brigadier General.

They had a suspicion it was because of their use in magic.

Kunzite began distancing himself from the three brothers for the time being. He believed it necessary to remain the ace in the King's sleeve.


	29. Year 450 September: Bay

**Year 450/ September: Bay**

* * *

The three younger brothers of the Shittenou were kept together one one of the major bases around Japan. They were called a special task force.

They were given responsibilities from the head General of the Army to find and train other magic users.

It was a nearly impossible task since most humans in that day and age had no powers to speak of.

Zoisite sighed as he leaned back in his chair. His hair was now back to it's long, curly length. It was tied back into a low ponytail. His emerald eyes looked remorseful. "I wish Kunzite was here with us..."

Nephrite had his arms crossed over his chest. His dark, chestnut tresses were long once more. As he allowed it to hang loose behind his back, he nodded his head in agreement. "I second that."

Jadeite ruffled his short curly locks with a gloved hand, "I third the motion."

There was silence.

Not much needed to be done this day. Their king all but abandoned them to this base so they could keep as low of a profile as possible. Their main concern was alerting the senshi of their presence.

"Did we ever get word of what they did to the Death Phantom?" asked Jadeite after a long while.

"Nope," spoke Zoisite frowning, "They threw him in prision and threw away the key."

"You know, that doesn't set right with me," spoke the blond with eyes of ocean blue. He sat up and stood. "What if he allures some unfortunate person to use as a pawn? Remember how with just a look, he could control a person's actions?"

Silence once again.

"Shoot!" hissed Zoisite as he stood up quickly. His brilliant mind worked in overdrive as multiple possibilities began to arise. He turned to his other two brothers. "We need to speak to the king before it's too late!"

Meanwhile...

In the dungeons of Crystal Tokyo Palace, the Dark Phantom smirked as he began directing the men and women under his control. He began forming his ranks of criminals, palace servants, and palace guards into rows that his evil mind directed. None of these men and women had a thought of their own as they waited on his command.

He was going to make sure the King and Queen paid BIG time.


	30. Year 450 October: Sea Coast

**Year 450/ October: Sea Coast**

* * *

Colonel Kunzite sat quietly as he continued working studiously on his paperwork. Now that both of his sons were out of the house and in the ranks of the Army, he immersed himself in work. He no longer had his brothers around to spend his pasttimes with.

It had become rather lonely.

A messenger burst into the room.

Kunzite's head snapped up.

The younger man held a message, "An urgent message from the King! You are needed at the palace immediately! There's an uprising!"

Kunzite immediately stood and took the message. His eyes scanned the contents before he crumpled it in his hand. He turned to the boy with a nod, "Thank you."

Before the boy could speak another word, the Colonel vanished from sight.

For the first time in centuries, the former General used his transportation technique... right to the side of the King.

"Kunzite!" shouted Endymion as he dodged an attack from a possessed criminal.

Without another word, the Shittenou clapped his hands together before opening them wide. Electricity shot out of his fingers immediately zapping and disabiling everyone around that was after the Royal family. Serenity shielded her children in her arms as Endymion stood as a buffer for them.

It was Kunzite's energy that was used again when a new wave of zombified attackers came to kill the royals.

By the time two Military Generals arrived to the room to check on their King and Queen, they froze at the unexpected magic wielder who silently sat under their noses for over 450 years.

Now was not the time to point fingers.

"We need to stop Death Phantom," spoke Kunzite in his authoritative tone. "He is on the loose somewhere in the palace. If we can catch him and put a covering over his head, he will be harmless." He began walking out of the room with long strides. He glared his silver eyes at the General of the Army, a new sense of authority like no other coming over the Shittenou. "If anything, DO NOT look into his eyes! If you do, you will become like a zombie and will have no control over your actions! We must protect our King, Queen, and citizens! We must fight fire with fire! General!" Kunzite spun to the other General who was gaping at the silver-haired man. "Call my brothers. Brigadier General Brown, Brigadier General Pemmington, and Brigadier General Jefferson. Tell them to get their ass here as soon as possible. Tell them to come protect their King! AM I CLEAR?"

Fear crossed the face of the General before nervously saluting. "S-sir, yes sir!"

Kunzite took no time finding the instigating force behind the criminals.

He was stopped from intervening. He had to hide.

The Sailor Senshi took over the battle. They were the ones who ultimately subdued the dangerous villain.

When Kunzite saw the Death Phantom was effectively cornered, he teleported back to the side of the King and Queen. The two Generals were no longer in sight but following his orders and instruction. The silver-locked man gave a status report. "You're Majesty, the Senshi have cornered Death Phantom. With their intervention, I felt it necessary to return to your side as your protection. Our brothers should be here momentarily."

The King smiled as he nodded his head wiping a tinge of sweat away from his face. "Thank you, Kunzite."

Less than two minutes later, the other three Shittenou arrived. Each of the men reported to the eldest who gave them their orders.

It was less than two hours later when Venus came to find the King, Queen, and their children in the King's Chambers. She gave a sigh of relief when she saw all four Shittenou standing guard and protecting every corner and aspect of the room. The Senshi of Love bowed respectfully to the Royalty. "Your highnesses," she spoke lowering her head while on her knee. "Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter have Death Phantom and the criminals tied up and secured. We await your judgement on this man and his followers."

The Queen sighed as she looked up to her king.

It was later reported that the Death Phantom and his criminal followers were cast onto a lonely planet called Nemesis. They were banished there to never be seen again.


	31. Year 450 November: Sea Coast

**Year 450/ November: Sea Coast**

* * *

In a quiet room away from the main capital of Japan, the eldest Shittenou finally was promoted to Brigadier General. After all these years, he finally received the title of General once more.

His three brothers watched from the side of the room as did their King, Venus, and their two sons.

This was an honor that was long overdue.

The Shittenou smiled proudly.

That same day, the men received orders to work together as a team on the Outskirts of Tokyo.

Though they were now known by the high ranking officials as the Magic-Users, these military officials knew the Shittenou's loyalty was to the Crown and to the Crown alone.

* * *

 _Author's Note: To the Guest who reviewed asking about Teleportation and Magic usage, I hope this clears the waters a bit to why certain things did not happen when they could have. It was also chapter 20 or 21 that explained why Kunzite and Minako decided to keep their children a secret from the Senshi._


	32. Year 472: Outskirt of Crystal Tokyo

**Year 472: Outskirts of Crystal Tokyo**

* * *

It was very, very late at night- at least three in the morning. But these reports needed to be completed by their deadline.

Casually, Kunzite sipped his coffee as he read over a report.

Nephrite couldn't stiffle his yawns any longer. He raised a hand over his lips as his mouth opened into a large 'O'. His arm stretched towards the ceiling as he held the document he was reading.

Beside him, Jadeite furiously wrote a report regarding his orders for the foot soldiers in the Army. He tended to be the night-owl of the bunch (Kunzite may have been mistakenly called such, but he was a person who maybe needed 3 hours of sleep tops).

And at the very end of the long table, unknownst to the other three brothers, Zoisite's head was on the table. He may have been sipping on a highly-caffinated energy drink, but it finally filtered through his body causing a crash-and-burn effect. The pen that was positioned in his hand casually rolled onto the table.

So was part of their duties as a one-star General.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** If anyone know where this reference comes from, I'll give you a virtual cookie. :)_


	33. Year 518: Artic Circle

**Year 518: Artic Circle**

* * *

"Go up North, he said," spoke Zoisite with bitterness laced in his tone, "It'll be fun, he said." His emerald eyes glared at his brothers who were casually fishing on the ice in a water-hole. "Think of it as a vacation, he said..."

"Stop your muttering over there," called Jadeite as he leaned back in his chair. The four Generals had temporarily been stationed up in the Northern icelands to scout the region before sending troops/scientists to formally set camp.

Their scouting trip was taking a little longer than they thought. The upside? They could use their magic freely (though the eldest instructed magic could no longer be used to blow up fish in the water). Building a fire wouldn't have been that big of an issue, but wood was very scarce and the ice cracked easier under the influence of their power. It took quite a bit of their energy to teleport somewhere a bit warmer to gather wood and bring it back for burning. The fuel and warm clothing they had with them only went so far in these below-freezing temperatures. Most of the areas in this Winter Wonderland were uninhabitable for non-magic users.

"I caught one!" exclaimed Nephrite with a huge smile. He presented the fish to his brothers with pride in his features. "Zoi! What is the name of this?"

The blond glared at his brother. "How the hell should I know?!" he snapped marching back into their slightly warmer tent.

The brunette raised an eyebrow, "What's his problem?"

Kunzite shook his head with a small sigh, "Zoisite hates the cold. He thinks his balls froze to the point of no return when he was in Siberia. Now he complains he cannot have children."

Jadeite and Nephrite laughed outloud.

The blond quickly wiped away the frozen tear drops from the side of his eyes after pulling aside his set of wind-protecting goggles. He calmed his laughter down. "Poor Mercury! And she needs a daughter to take over her duty as a senshi one day!" A wicked smile crossed his lips, "Maybe Zoi could find a surrogate to donate for him-"

"I HEARD THAT!" shouted the angry man in the tent.

The two younger brothers burst into laughter once again. Kunzite couldn't help but sport a smirk.

It was later that day, after Zoisite blew up at his brothers, that he was targeted by a lone polar bear.

It was a sight to see the man running faster than anyone had ever seen the scientist/medical expert run in his life.


	34. Year 575: Orphanage in the Eastern Lands

**Year 575: Orphanage in the Eastern Lands**

* * *

Nephrite was given a special mission that was to last perhaps a year before returning to his other three brothers. He had flown to the Eastern lands where many children had been abandoned or recently orphaned with their parents perishing due to recent famines and drought in the land. He and his men had airlifted food and supplies to help support these people under Endymion and Serenity's jurisdiction.

He had been managing the oversight and administration of the job as the overseeing General. There was a day, however, when a mysterious illness hit at least one-third of the men he monitored. So he left his spot from behind the desk and put both of his hands and feet to work with his men.

Many of the lower-class officers were amazed that their superior was working along side them.

He merely gave a smile and said, "Is it beneath a General to do the work necessary for King and Country?"

He didn't realize that day a certain someone would be coming to spend time with the orphans. She was known to have a soft spot for children without parents because she herself had been raised as such.

Kino Makoto froze where she stood, as she carried a small child in her arms.

One-Star General Nephrite froze where he stood, as he carried large sacks of dried rice in his arms.

Her emerald eyes were wide with surprise.

His auburn eyes were wide, and to some around almost looking... afraid?

That particular day, the two sat down and had their first civil conversation in over a millenia and a half.

Both the General and Senshi requested their commanding officers for more time to work in the Eastern lands.

Both were granted that extra time.


	35. Year 577: Outskirts of Crystal Tokyo

**Year 577: Outskirts of Crystal Tokyo**

* * *

Nephrite came into the room whistling and in very good spirits.

Zoisite gave him a look of suspicion. "Someone's in a good mood."

"It's a great day to be alive," smiled the brunette as he sat at his desk immediately getting to work.

Jadeite and Zoisite turned to each other raising an eyebrow. A sneaky smile crossed the lips of the older blond.

"Looks like Nephrite got laid," teased Jadeite with a twinkle in his eye.

Nephrite didn't say a word.

"Oh?" coyly questioned the green-orbed man with a smirk also curling on his lips, "He did get laid! Who's the lucky lady?"

Still, no answer.

"Oh, come on bro," spoke Jadeite patting his brother's shoulder, "We won't say anything! I promise we won't be idiots around her."

"Jadeite. Zoisite."

The two younger men turned to their superior.

"I have two packages that needs to be delivered." He handed them to his younger brothers.

Jadeite rolled his eyes seeing the name on his package. Zoisite gave a groan to the name on his package. "Why this jerk? He smells like old, stinky cigars!"

The silver eyes of the head Shittenou silenced their complaints.

The two younger bowed to their superior and they left the door. It was closed shut.

Nephrite gave a sigh leaning back in his chair. He turned to the elder man in the room thankful it was just the two of them. "Is it really that obvious?" questioned the younger.

Kunzite signed his name on a document before setting it in a box labeled "Signed". "It's not every day you're seen in such good spirits," spoke the silver-haired man, the length now past his shoulders. There were benefits to being at the top of the chain.

Nephrite nodded his head deciding he should spill the beans, "When I was bringing relief aid to the Eastern lands, I ran into Jupiter."

That stopped Kunzite's ink-pen in mid stroke. His silver-eyes flecked up to his brother. "Oh?"

"And, we got married a month into the Courtship," added Nephrite deciding honesty was the best route with his brother.

Kunzite set his pen down on the desk sitting up and placing his arms on the desk in a very diplomatic manner. "I extend my congratuations."

"Thank you."

"Are you both expecting a child?"

There was silence for a moment, "..I-I don't know."

Kunzite smirked as he retrieved his pen and finished his signature on the paper before setting it in the proper basket. "Be careful. You might have to do what Venus and I did to keep the King and Queen's orders of our existance a secret. It might not be as challenging as it was for she and I since we are stationed just outside of Crystal Tokyo. It's easier for the women to leave the palace on their days off if they stay in or around the city. It's nearly impossible for them to travel every week in one direction for five hours. Also consider, a threat might be looming in the future similar to Death Phantom. They are always attracted to the power of the Silver Crystal and the Golden Crystal."

Nephrite sat there stunned looking at this commanding officer. "You spoke more than two sentences at a given time."

Kunzite grabbed another piece of paper to read over, "Don't get used to it."

Weeks later, an unnamed Colonel received a signed document from his commanding General with a huge inkblot on the signature line.


	36. Year 605: Outskirts of Crystal Tokyo

**Year 605: Outskirts of Crystal Tokyo**

* * *

A knock was heard on the door to his office.

Kunzite didn't look up from his paperwork.

Another knock.

"Come in."

High-heeled shoes clacked along the tiled floor of his office. He knew those shoes all too well.

As he looked up, he saw his smiling wife in a senshi suit as she sat in the chair across from his desk.

He gave a smirk as he set the document down. "Let me guess. You're almost 9 months pregnant."

Her smile turned into a glare as she released her transformation. He saw her in her princess gown. There was no plump curve at her womb. Her stomach was flat. He raised an eyebrow.

Reaching into her bra, she pulled out a small black and white picture. She handed it to the man before her.

"Wrong." She crossed her arms over her chest.

He looked down at the picture seeing two different images against the black black ground. He felt the color in his face drain. "No."

"Oh yes..." she replied back with a sardonic smirk. "I just found out I am 9 weeks along. We are having twins."

Later that day, Nephrite patted his brother's shoulder, a smirk on his face. "Who's not being careful now?"

"Shut it."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note** : You can tell I'm having fun with this story, can't you? XD_


	37. Year 610 Late April: Crystal Tokyo

**Year 610/ Late April: Crystal Tokyo**

* * *

It was General Jadeite's day off.

He decided to go into Crystal Tokyo and see the beauty of the city. Though he was wearing his work uniform (not the ceremonial one), he made sure to use his magic to conceal his identity. His hair was already buzzed short, but he decided to use his magic to darken it to a chocolate brown.

He was amazed at the shops, buildings and structures all built out of the indestructable crystal. It was a perfect refuge for any attacks that might try and come against this city and the people.

As he sat in one of the ramen noodle shops, he heard some whispers around him before he turned around. His head immediately snapped back to his bowl of soup.

Sailor Mars just entered the building.

Oh. No...

Jadeite concentrated on the soup trying to figure out what the heck he needed to do to get out of there... What if she recognized him and his power signature?

"One order of Ramen please."

He saw as she sat in the stool right next to him at the bar.

Crap.

She remained silent for a moment. He forced himself to pick up the spoon and take a sip of the broth.

"How does the soup taste today?"

He almost sputtered and choked on the broth. His blue eyes turned to the woman next to him. Her amethyst orbs curiously glanced to him as she waited for an answer. He picked up his napkin and dabbed his lips. "A bit on the salty side today," he casually answered.

She nodded her head as the server gave her a bowl of steamed rice. She thanked the server, and she picked up her chopsticks. "Salty, hmm? Saltier foods taste better."

He blinked then looked back down to his noodles. Was she really making conversation with him willingly? As a Shittenou in the Silver Millenium, he had to force the information out of her. Usually he would set her off or make her angry just to get a peep!

He took another sip of the soup.

"What's your name?"

He choked this time on his soup. Some of the drops spilled on his cameoflauge clothing. He grabbed his napkin again to clean the mess.

Mars raised an eyebrow as she ate some of her rice casually.

Jadeite cleared his throat after coughing a couple more times. "Excuse me, Sailor Mars. It's not every day I am graced with the presence of a Sailor Senshi."

She smirked at him and continued to eat.

"My name is Jay Jefferson," he spoke more evenly.

"I see you are in the King's Army."

"I am."

"What's your rank?"

Double crap.

He gave a small chuckle feeling a little self conscious. "Major General- recently promoted," he finally spoke.

"No way," smiled the Senshi of Fire as she was handed her soup by the server. "I would have never thought."

He chuckled and rubbed the side of his buzzed head, "Yeah, well. I try not to advertise it too often."

"Why not? People might show a little more respect," she spoke off-handedly.

He lifted his eyebrows for a moment before taking another sip of his soup broth. "I've learned over the years that respect is earned when you do what is right for your king, country and men."

"That's deep," she spoke also eating from her soup bowl.

There was a momentary lapse of silence as the two ate their Ramen.

Naturally, he finished his food before she did. He really wanted to get the heck out of there! She lifted her eyes when he stood up. He smiled at her and gave a polite bow. He took her glove hand and kissed it. "It was a pleasure speaking with you."

He made sure to pay for both his and her meal. She protested, but he insisted. "My treat," he smiled.

"The least you could do is tell me where you are stationed!" she inquired, her eyes seeming rather hopeful.

"I'm stationed at the base just outside of Crystal Tokyo. There's no saying when I may receive new orders."

She nodded her head. "I've never been there. Maybe I might come visit some time."

He gave her one more bow before speaking his adieu. He turned to leave the building and replaced his hat on his head.

When he was far enough away to where she wouldn't see him any longer, he teleported back to his office.

Zoisite, Nephrite, and Kunzite turned their head up looking at their brother. Jadeite was still in his disguise, which he released, and ran through his buzzed hair. He leaned against his desk and looked to the floor shaking his head.

"What happened, bro?" questioned Zoisite.

"You would never guess who sat beside me, had a conversation with me, and allowed me to pay for their meal," grinned the blond.

"Santa Claus?"

Jadeite chuckled, "That would have been far less surprising to me."

"It was Mars, wasn't it?" smirked Nephrite.

"She didn't recognize me at all!"

"But she enjoyed her time with you?" asked Zoisite.

He nodded, "She never treated me so civilly before. I was usually threatened with fire!"

"Don't get too attached," spoke the head Shittenou. "We still have over 300 years left to our sentence. Venus and Jupiter already know of our existence, but have kept us quiet. If Mars finds out..."

"The volcano near by could explode and kill everyone in an instant," concluded Jadeite with a sigh. "I know I know."

"We want to keep the peace," spoke the eldest.

The second to the youngest nodded his head in understanding.

Three days later on a Tuesday, a surprise visitor arrived.

It was sheer luck that Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite were gone. Neprhite had been called to a new region that joined under the rulership of His and Her Highness. Kunzite was spending the day with his twin sons and wife. Zoisite had left for the beach to enjoy his vacation.

Jadeite used his magic quickly when she was announced by a secretary.

Sailor Mars smiled when she saw him in full uniform at his desk. She held up a bag which contained two containers of Ramen. "I brought lunch."


	38. Year 610 Early May: Beach

**Year 610/ Early May: Beach**

* * *

Zoisite leaned back enjoying the sun and water. Water was soothing to him. It was theraputic.

"Funny we should meet here again."

Zoisite's eyes snapped open as he turned his head to the side. He saw her sitting there in a two-piece bathing suit on a towel she must have placed when he wasn't paying attention.

He nearly had an aneurysm.

He averted his eyes from her thin, muscular form as his cheeks became rosy in color. "What brings you here today, Mercury?"

She began to apply sunscreen on her pale skin, a wide brim hat covering her head. "Oh, just enjoying my day off by the water. It always helps me replenish before returning back to work."

Zoisite really tried to keep from peaking at the woman beside him applying the lotion. He could feel more heat rising to his cheeks. Never in his life had he seen so much skin exposed from the woman of his interest.

Wasn't she supposed to be the most conservative of the Senshi?

There was light chatter between the two of them. More so from Mercury actually. Zoisite was doing everything he could from leaning over to kiss the petite genius.

It got even better when she tugged on his arm to go swimming with him in the ocean.

He nearly lost it then and there when her body rested closely to his as they waded in the crystal, clear waters.

When it was becoming late in the day, the blond man invited her to dinner. She accepted.

Smiling, they both enjoyed a rather cheesy but romantic dinner by the water.

Zoisite couldn't help but enjoy the kind smile his love-interest gave him.

Forget those pictures Endymion gave him centuries ago! Seeing her in person made his heart speed up.

When the crickets started chirping in the reeds with the rushing of the waves from the sea onto the coast, Ami gave a sigh looking to the man by her side. "I really enjoyed spending time with you today."

He gave her a killer grin. "I enjoyed our time together too."

It was under the light of the full moon, the two finally shared their first kiss in nearly two lifetimes.

It was a shame that the blond would be too caught up with work for the next two-hundred years to go on another date with his blue-tress goddess.


	39. Year 610 May: Outskirts of Crystal

**Year 610/ May: Outskirts of Crystal Tokyo**

* * *

It was a shame that Zoisite was given the task with Nephrite to go across the ocean to a new territory. The countries gave their alliegence and sovereignty to King Endymion and Queen Serenity.

Kunzite remained outside of the the City of Crystal as did Jadeite.

The silver-haired man worked quietly as his twin boys played with toy trucks on the side of the room. His two eldest were out in some Western country assisting with building new bases.

Jadeite watched the two children silently for a minute, before a smirk crossed his lips. He then turned his attention back to his work. He knew one day he would have a little mini-me.

There was a messenger at the door.

"Come in," called Jadeite as he reached for another document.

The messenger bowed before the General, "Sailor Mars requests to see you."

Jadeite's eyes widened and turned to Kunzite, who also looked up from his work to listen.

"Did she say why?" questioned the blond Shittenou.

"No sir."

Jadeite nodded his head giving a silent gulp. Well, this was unexpected. "Thank you."

The messenger stepped out of the room and closed the door.

"I guess... Mars has taken a liking to me."

"She has taken a liking to Major General Jay Jefferson," corrected the elder.

"Right."

With a snap, he used his magic to change is appearance back to his usual disguise, the one Mars met him as to greet her.

As soon as her amethyst eyes connected with his, he felt his heart met with her smile.

"How are you today, Sailor Mars?" he asked.

She gave him a small smile. "Just thought I would come and visit."

"Perhaps at a later time? I have some important documents that are due to my commanding officers today."

She gave a small look of dejection before pressing her lips together in disappointment.

He kept himself from wincing. He knew that look all too well from his past with her. So he quickly added, "Perhaps later this evening once all the work is completed, we can go and eat somewhere. I'll let you choose where."

Her disappointment soon shifted to contentment. A smile graced her dark pink lips. "That would be great."

It was later that evening, where in his full General uniform, he took Hino Rei to dinner at a place she always wanted to try.

It was a rather beautiful evening for the two.

It was that night he pieced together why Rei had a change of heart in the way she treated men. The senshi was lonely. She saw all her sisters in love, and she wanted the same thing her sisters had. She was willing to open herself up and become vulnerable to someone she viewed potentially as her equal.

Jadeite became nervous. What would happen when she learned the truth about him?

It was later that month, after Jadeite saw Mars as 'Jay Jefferson' a total of three times, he made a formal request to his eldest brother.

"Deploy me out somewhere far away from here. I cannot keep seeing Sailor Mars like this."

His brother's silver eyes watched the younger carefully. "Why don't you just tell her the truth of who you are?"

Jadeite's shoulders slumped. "His highness had us swear to not reveal ourselves to the senshi. Venus was the exception."

Kunzite already knew that Jupiter was aware of the Shittenou's existance for accidentally running into Nephrite. That was half of the senshi if Venus was included...

The elder understood all too well where his brother was coming from concerning duty and honor. "I can switch both you and Nephrite out. I will send the order out by the end of the week."

Jadeite released the breath he didn't realize he was holding onto.

...and one week later, Major General Jay Jefferson broke the news to Sailor Mars on her day off.

Her eyes were brimming with tears at the announcement. She shoved him away with fire in her fists before running back to the palace alone.

It was her one and only time where she actually gave love a chance and set aside her resentment and anger. The result was a broken heart.

She swore to never give another man a chance that night.

Jadeite felt like he lost everything that night all thanks to honor and duty.


	40. Year 610 June: Forrest

**Year 610/ June: Forrest**

* * *

Jadeite sat dejected. Zoisite didn't quite understand why his brother was so sad.

A letter from Kunzite explained all.

 **Brothers,**

 **Venus warned that no man should step foot around Mars. She is beyond reach at this moment having shut everyone out of her life except the King, Queen, and duty. It has been mandated by our King and Queen that, for our own safety, when we return to the palace, we must keep out of sight from Mars.**

 **Pyro, I admire how you choose duty and honor over your own heart. Next time, though, try and do it a little more cautiously. His and her highness have been very concerned for Mars' well being.**

 **Your duty in these lands will remain as they are. We will be sending more recruits your way soon.**

 **Deepest Regards,**

 **Your Eldest Brother**

Zoisite patted Jadeite's back. "She will come around."

The older of the two walked into his tent.

He slept the rest of the day.


	41. Year 725: Outskirts of Crystal Tokyo

**Year 725: Outskirts of Crystal Tokyo**

* * *

There was a knock on the door.

Kunzite continued signing a document before speaking, "Come in."

As the individual walked in, locked the door behind them, and walked fully into the room. He heard the same clacking of shoes on the tile floors.

He knew that sound and walk all too well.

"Yes, wife?" he asked without even looking up.

"Are you even going to look up?" she asked him.

"Are you pregnant again?" he asked still keeping his eyes on the document.

"Nope."

He paused before turning his attention up to the blonde woman. "Well that's news..."

She snorted. "It's in regards to that subject matter though."

Kunzite set his pen down and carefully kept his eyes on the woman. "Keep going."

She gave a small smile, "I know we have four sons, all of them look no older than 25 years of age and are making their ways through the ranks of the military..." She paused, her light blue eyes looking to the man she called husband, "I've been asked to produce an heiress to become a Senshi."

"You realize I can't just tell my body to only give you seed that will guarentee a daughter," deadpanned the General.

She gave a laugh, "If only it were that easy! Maybe we can just keep trying?" she asked suggestively with a wink.

He leaned back in his chair giving her a deep, calculating stare. "Just so you can conceal the child's existence once again and have me raise him or her without you."

"I was there twice a week with the twins!" she argued.

"A whopping two days," spoke the General with a frown. "Half of our children barely even know their mother."

Ouch.

Venus was taken back.

Kunzite closed his eyes immediately knowing his mistake. "I'm sorry. I should have never said that."

The Senshi nodded her head almost as if in denial before standing from the chair she sat in. "Alright," she uttered softly. "If I had known it was such a burden-"

Kunzite immediately stood and reached for his wife's small body. He held her for a long while before kissing her forehead. "It's not that. There's still two hundred more years till our exile is over. I don't want any other children of ours to be seperated from either you or me."

"Kunzite, if you were deployed to a foreign, overseas country, and I was taking care of the children, would that be so different?" she asked him.

"No..."

She smiled sadly nodding her head, "Well then, why would this be so different? I get to be in the children's lives more than if one of us were sent off to a distant land for King and Country."

Kunzite gave a small smile while holding onto her.

"Well," spoke the General with a small smirk, "perhaps we should get started then."

Venus leaned back looking into his eyes, "Are you serious?"

He gave a shrug. "Why not get a head start now?" he asked as he began kissing her jaw.

She gasped and gave a small squeal. "This is your office!"

"We need to produce a little girl, don't we?" questioned Kunzite as he began nipping at her ear. "What a better place than to create the heiress here... for King and Country?"

"You're bad," teased the Senshi of Love.

He smirked, "I know."

Nine months later, Venus gave birth to another little boy.


	42. Year 777: Outskirts of Crystal Tokyo

**Year 777: Outskirts of Crystal Tokyo**

* * *

A certain man and certain woman would meet at night. Though one enjoyed gazing at the stars, the other enjoyed gazing at a good lightning storm.

This was one such night.

Jupiter rested in the arms of her husband and lover. He casually drapped his arm around her shoulders.

She watched as the lightning crossed the clouds time and time again. "It's so peaceful," spoke the senshi.

"The calm before the storm," chuckled the General, having recently been promoted to Lieutenant General. They both rested there.

"I want to be a mother," spoke Jupiter.

Nephrite gave a small smile, "And I want to be a father some day."

"Husband, why don't we try to have a child?" she asked him, her eyes brightening up at the concept of having a little-one running around.

He kissed her forehead, "How many children do you think Kunzite and Venus have?"

She paused, "Well, she has the twins, Riki and Kota. The baby is Shiro."

Nephrite smirked, "They have a total of five sons."

"Shut up! No!" gasped Makoto amazed. "What about the other sons? I've never heard of them!"

"Sterling was born about 400 years ago, and 25 years after that, their second son, Gin, was born."

Makoto's eyes widened wide. "No way..."

Nephrite chuckled, "I believe Sterling just became a Lieutenant Colonel. Gin is a Major."

The Senshi of Lightning smiled widely. "That's crazy."

He shrugged. "We see them from time to time. They have families of their own now too."

"Shut up! Kunzite and Minako are grandparents?!"

Nephrite looked up rubbing his chin, "Great grandparents actually... I think they're oldest grandson just has a baby."

"That just blew my mind," uttered the woman with curly, brunette hair.

He smirked. "Well, if you wanted to start... it's never too late."

About a year later, Jupiter approached her leader.

Though Venus knew her senshi-sister was married, she was still surprised when the Lightning-handler requested time off from her superior.

Her reason? "I just had a kid."

The Senshi of Love made sure to visit the new Father and Mother during Jupiter's six month "vacation".


	43. Year 834: Forrest

**Year 834: Forrest**

* * *

Mercury intentionally visited this base to speak to a certain General. Yes, he finally reached the status of General just as his other brothers did.

Jadeite froze when the Senshi if Ice spotted him. They stopped their strides, but she smiled and walked over to him. He gave a polite bow to her. "Lady Mercury."

"General Jadeite."

"I'm looking for General Zoisite."

He raised an eyebrow, "You... know he's here?"

She nodded her head. "I am Head of Intelligence at the Palace. All records and top secret data is at my disposal."

He gave a lopsided smile. "Well then, let me show you where he is."

It took a little while to find Zoisite since he was teaching a class regarding some advance form of science research to new leadership.

It was a few hours after, which Mercury hugged the man with long, blond hair. He took her presence in and held her close. "What a pleasant surprise," spoke the Shittenou, his hooded emerald eyes gazing into her sapphire ones. Her pink lips smiled innocently as she gave him a chaste kiss. "I missed you."

"And I you."

The elder Shittenou coughed off to the side of the room.

The couple turned her attention around seeing Jadeite leaning against a wall, arms acrossed, and a smirk on his face, "I didn't realize that Mercury knew of our existence."

"It was a chance happening," spoke Zoisite calmly. "I never spoke of our meeting."

"How many times have you two meet?" questioned the elder brother.

Mercury lowered her eyes in thought, "Only twice. Both at the beach."

Jadeite smirked, "I don't know if I should give a wolf whistle or not."

"Hush," scoffed Zoisite. "We only enjoyed dinner-"

"In bed?"

A dagger of ice was thrown at the older man. Jadeite burst out laughing before walking to the door. "Fine, fine! Enjoy your time together. I won't bother the two of you if you... decide to enjoy each other's company." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down a few times before locking the door behind him.

Mercury began blushing brightly as did Zoisite. He ran a hand over his face. "That man..."

After about two minutes of awkward silence and the General apologizing to his love interest for the foolish talk of his brother, the Senshi finally spoke.

"I have something I must share with you."

"Yes?"

She looked into his deep emerald eyes looking a bit sad. "I'm... afraid for what is to come. But I must share what is getting ready to happen, so that you and your brothers will not be alarmed when the time comes."

This sounded serious. The Shittenou escorted Mercury to a seat, in which she sat in before he sat beside her.

She began to speak and share her concerns regarding the next one to two hundred years.

Though it didn't seem like a long time off, she felt the need to give a warning.

He sat listening intently before his eyes widened and his heart began to pound in his chest. He grasped her hand and held it tightly not wanting to believe her words. Yet at the end of her speech, a smile crossed her lips. "In the end, it will all be okay. Our future is secure. If then... you so desire, perhaps we might want to consider taking our relationship to the next level."

"Why not do it now?" suggested Zoisite, concern etched on his face. "Why don't we get married now? We can start a family? Enjoy the next fifty to one-hundred years together-"

"I don't want you to be in pain," she explained, "I don't want you to worry when that time comes or to explain to any children we might have that mommy-"

"Don't say it," spoke the Shittenou, looking at her seriously. "Let's just enjoy this moment together," he whispered to her.

She looked into his eyes, love shining through, "I told you this so you wouldn't worry when the time comes."

There was silence for a few moment before he slowly brought her into a hug and held her close. "Thank you... Ami."

She smiled as she returned the hug. She breathed in his musk, "You're welcome. Remember... not a word till the time is right."


	44. Year 889: Western Plains

**Year 889: Western Plains**

* * *

Jadeite paused.

There was something strange in the air.

He felt it.

It had a low pull. A tugging.

There were men and women involved in this feat.

Why was it so intense, so passionate, so deadly?

He felt something new in the air as fire was used brutally to make a statement, to share one's view points: join or push up daisies.

Death, what a strong feeling of it there was on this planet where such peace loomed the globe. Where did it come from?

Turning to the sky, he saw a star coming closer and closer. Night after night he felt it's drawing towards the Earth. He felt the calling it had on the people it could touch. He felt it... the evil presence.

It was sinister.

It was dark.

It wanted revenge.

It wanted war.


	45. Year 900: Outskirts of Crystal Tokyo

**Year 900: Outskirts of Crystal Tokyo**

* * *

The Generals were somber.

The King and Queen were serious.

This was not a joking matter.

They understood the plan.

They all knew what was to take place in the next few years.

The only thing they could do was wait... and then execute their strategy.

They knew what the end results would be, but they wouldn't like the process of getting there.

"At least we know this will all end well," spoke Zoisite, trying to keep a positive outlook on this matter.

"And we can live life normally once this matter is taken care of," added Nephrite.

"Remember," clarified the Queen, "No interference. No human or civilian is allowed to enter the city."

The four Generals bowed. "Yes, My Queen."

King Endymion stood up, pulling out a small box from his coat pocket. He walked up to Kunzite, and presented it to him. "This is for you, General Kunzite. I am promoting you to be the General of the Army."

The other men's jaw dropped at the honor bestowed on their eldest brother.

Kunzite was stunned as the King granted him this new role. "I would present this to you in a formal ceremony, but silence is needed at this time. I will forward the message to my other Generals and higher-end leadership. You are second in command, General Kunzite. Though your exile lasts for only one more century, you have command of my armies and military. When I am... gone," the Shittenou flinched at that word, "you will be in charge of leading these men and making sure order remains around the globe."

"Yes, sire."

Kunzite allowed his king and brother to pin the honor on his chest and shoulders.

Today was sobering.

Today was a day to discuss their future.

Today, was the prep-work.

Only the future could tell what tomorrow held.


	46. Year 916: Crystal Tokyo

**Year 916: Crystal Tokyo**

* * *

Small Lady Serenity stole the Silver Crystal and vanished from her mother's watchful eye.

Explosions began going off.

The senshi went down for the count. The king's spirit left his body after the explosion with a huge dark crystal was merged in Crystal Tokyo. Queen Serenity's body was incased in Crystal as a protective barrier.

The city became solitude as the men and women began dying. Either the explosion took their life or the dark mist after that began consuming the city.

The Shittenou had already begun evacuating the city and moving people to other cities or bases using the military transportation or, at the last moment, teleportation.

For the last fifteen years, they had started moving out their military slowly to various other bases before slowly evacuating the outskirts of the city.

Before the explosion occured, Chibi Chibi, the Queen's youngest daughter, went on a play date with one of Venus' grandsons who lived about an hour away from the city limits. She was protected and kept safe by Kunzite's twin sons.

The attack on Crystal Tokyo lasted for a day.

Their evacuations, search and rescue operations were ampped up until every person they found was dead.

That was when they used the kings armies to seal off the perimeter of Crystal Tokyo. At least 10 Kilometers buffer zone was given between the armies and the city line. One of the Four Shittenou stood guard at each checkpoint in the North, South, East, and West.

And as they were previously instructed by their King and Queen, they waited.

It was another three days before the four Shittenou teleported to the palace. Each man found their love lying on the ground. They could not be awakened, nor were they dead. They were in that state of limbo. Each man gently picked up the woman he loved and carefully placed them on the bed of stone, side by side, waiting for the day they would be revived and return to the land of the living. Each man either kissed the woman's cold lips or their chilled forehead. Each man's heart hurt deeply as they saw their woman lying there, helpless, and unmoving.

The prior words of the King and Queen still rung in their minds and ears reassuring them that everything would end well.

The Shittenou carefully picked up their fallen King and placed him also on top of an elaborate stone table. Kunzite watched carefully as he saw his master's spirit walk down the halls of the palace. It was eerie how it reminded him of how the Shittenou faced that same fate over 900 years prior.

Beside the King incased in jagged crystal was the queen, asleep. With the crystal too sharp to pick up and to heavy to carry, the men used their magic to manipulate and move the see-through stone.

It was time for them to return back to their men.

It was time for them to wait.

It was time... to allow their future to unfold and let the Sailor Moon of the past make her grand appearance into the 30th Century.


	47. Year 950: Outskirts of Crystal Tokyo

**Year 950: Outskirts of Crystal Tokyo**

* * *

Waiting can be a challenge sometimes.

It was for the four Shittenou, as they kept order and peace in the regions of the globe.

A wide gap in time occurred as they waited for the Senshi of the past to arrive. The day they suspected the arrival of the time travelers, an additional black crystal was wedged into the Earth. Then later, a third crystal joined the second one.

The Shittenou could feel it. The Earth was dying.

Yet, they kept the faith that the Senshi of the past would be able to handle the challenges given to them.

Kunzite kept everything in order acting as the King-in-Command as their current leader laid in a coma as a spirit wandering through the palace halls.

It still killed the men as they held the memories of their non-responsive wives or love interests.

It was the span of several weeks between as the Senshi of the Past came through the time periods till finally, a planet made it's appearance above the Earth.

This was the planet Nemesis, Wiseman controlled this world- or rather, Death Phantom became Nemesis.

The Shittenou made sure the men and women of the Earth hid in the bunkers the military constructed for the citizens. They waited for several days as the Shittenou stood outside and watched. Their magic sealed them and protected them from the evil that tried radiating over the surface of the planet.

The moment Sailor Moon broke the evil power and destroyed Nemesis, a release of healing energy from the Silver Crystal poured over the planet. It was like a hot, tingling rush that soothed and restored every wound externally and internally.

It was definitely a joyous moment.

This was the moment the men had been waiting almost 35 years for. Yet, this may have even been the moment the Shittenou had waited almost 1000 years for. Perhaps the wisdom of their monarchs gave them such a lengthy sentence... so they could keep the world in order and as peaceful as possible when the King and Queen were near death's door.

Men and women of Earth outside the crystal city were none the wiser.

Life continued.

The Royals made their appearance with the Senshi later that year rejoicing a new Champion of Justice was born, Sailor Chibi Moon.

The eldest princess had become a Sailor Scout sporting the color pink just like her brightly colored hair. And for the first time in 900 years, the young princess was finally growing up. The King and Queen's youngest daughter was brought later that evening to the Royals. Chibi Chibi was never more happy to see her parents as she held them tight.

It was a few years later, when the young girl admired her sister's transformation that she too decided to use her inner power (thanks to the aid of the Golden Crystal) to become Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon.

The Shittenou counted down the years till they would be allowed to stand by the King's side once more... and to live with their women.


	48. Year 978: Outskirts of Crystal Tokyo

**Year 978: Outskirts of Crystal Tokyo**

* * *

A new guard of Senshi joined beside Sailor Chibi Moon, the Sailor Quartet.

The Shittenou laughed at Venus, Jupiter, and Mercury as they gave their aggrivated sighs. They sat in the office of the high generals venting their frustration during their lunch hour.

"It's like those kids have no respect for us and our experience. They're all like- 'Watch out world! We are the NEW Senshi in town!'" spoke Venus in a high falsetto voice. "'Step aside old farts! We've got this now!'"

"I like how you sound just like them," teased Jadeite with a smirk.

"That's how they sound!" exclaimed Jupiter throwing up her hands. "How much more of this are we going to have to handle? Seriously! Kids these days!" The arms of her husband wrapped around her waist as she sat in his lap. There were only four chairs in that small room, after all.

"Well," huffed Mercury as she busily typed in her computer, "I'm ready to take a twenty-year hiatus. That Blackmoon and Amazon Quartet ordeal really took it out of me."

She felt her forehead kissed by the General standing beside her. Her face blushed super red.

"So," uttered Venus after a long time, "How many more years till your sentence is complete?"

There was silence before Kunzite spoke, "22 more years."

"And you're sentence was how long?" asked Jupiter.

"1000 years," chimed in Nephrite.

Silence.

"22 years left really isn't that long at all," uttered Mercury, "Of course you have to look at the entire spance of time too..."

"But when you're so close," chimed in Jadeite, "It feels like forever."

There was another moment of silence.

"Maybe," spoke Mercury, "Maybe we can speak to his and her Highness. Maybe we can ask them if your sentence can be shortened by 20 years?"

"Why not 22 years?" deadpanned Zoisite. "Want to have two more years Shittenou-free?" He got a rib in the chest.

Mercury huffed, "What I mean to say is 2 years would be needed to make sure you're transition back into the palace would be as smooth as possible. Although you all look over 30 years of age at this point in time, you look almost exactly like you did back in the Silver Millenium. The only difference is you've proven time and time again your loyalty to the Crown. The only one we need to be cautious of is Sailor Mars."

"She still has sworn herself against men?" asked Jadeite.

Venus nodded her head. "She refuses the advances of any man that tries to court her in the palace."

The blond looked to the ground, "Well then... I need to start planning on how I will win her heart."

"If you need to spy on her through the video feeds, just let me know," chimed in Mercury.

The blond smirked as he nodded his thanks to the Senshi of Ice.

"It's settled then," spoke Venus, "We ask Endymion and Serenity to pardon the Shittenou and bring them back to the palace."

The men were thankful that more than half of the senshi team already accepted them with open arms.


	49. Year 985: Crystal Tokyo

**Year 985: Crystal Tokyo**

* * *

Though it took a little longer than expected, the King and Queen approved for the Shittenou to return back into the palace.

As husband and wife, General of the Army Kunzite and Sailor Senshi Venus finally were able to move in together. When they joined together celebrating the end of his exile, Venus became pregnant. To their amusement, she gave birth to another son. Venus teased Kunzite about how he was so stubborn and male dominant to give her a daughter. They were thankful that this time they could raise this child together (of course in secret because Sailor Mars was still in the dark to the Shittenou's return).

The same went for General Nephrite and Sailor Senshi Jupiter. The brunette with emerald orbs concealed yet another pregnancy, a boy was born to them. Jupiter teased her husband that perhaps all that time in the military field and testosterone averted the Shittenou from ever having a prissy little girl.

Zoisite married Mercury soon after he was given entry back into the palace. They decided to be careful with one explosive, man-hating senshi still unsuspecting of their return.

Two months after the new year, Jadeite put on his big boy boxers and set forth his plan.

For fourteen days, he would shower his love interest with gifts and love notes. He used various keepsakes he collected over the years to give to her. He watched the surveillance feed beside Mercury each and every day; he observed Sailor Mars' reactions seeing her barriers slowly being broken down day by day.

It was a few weeks later she gave herself to him. Two months later, they were married. Three weeks after, they found out she was prengnant. By Valentine's Day the next year, she gave birth to a son (what's with all these male children?!).

* * *

 _ **Author's Note** : If you haven't read '14 Days of Valentines', that's where the Jadeite/Mars reference comes into play. It shows his courtship to her and his desire for her to be his Valentine._

 _Go read it. I'm sure you'll get a good laugh. :)_


	50. Year 987: Crystal Tokyo

**Year 987: Crystal Tokyo**

* * *

Peace returned to the kingdom, but a new order had been given by the King and Queen. Sailor Chibi Moon had her team of senshi, the Sailor Quartet, to fight along side with her. Their youngest daughter- Chibi Chibi- needed her own team.

The Queen clapped her hands together one day as they all sat at a table to discuss the matter.

"We need each of you to produce a female to take your place as senshi for my young daughter, Chibi Chibi."

Venus pinched the bridge of her nose. "You're Highness," uttered the blonde woman, "my and Kunzite's track record doesn't look very good for having girls. We have six children already, and all of them are male. Heck, all my grandsons and great grandsons are male!"

There were a few sniggers at the table.

That didn't seem to phase Serenity one bit as her smile remained on her face, "That's okay! Maybe one of your sons could be like the Sailor Starlights!"

Venus' eyes widened, and she became deathly pale. When Kunzite tried asking about who or what these "Starlights" were, Venus hushed him and told him she would explain later. She knew the General would flat out defy the Monarchy this one request when he realized the implications.

"Your highness," hesitantly spoke Zoisite, unsure of how he should continue with his words, "I... I am not sure if I can produce any children."

Nephrite and Jadeite gave a smirk at their brother knowing just what he was implying.

The King and Queen looked surprised, "Why do you say that, Zoisite?"

"I spent several years of my deployment as a scientist and researcher in the far reaches of Siberia..." trailed off the youngest Shittenou.

"And?" asked the King.

Zoisite hesitated.

Jadeite blurted out, "He thinks all those years in the cold 'froze' his chances at ever having children."

Mercury scoffed, "That's highly illogical!" She glared at the blue-eyed man, "Just becomes someone is in the cold for an extended period of time does NOT mean it will cause infertility! Extreme heat can cause infertility."

The men turned to the head Shittenou. "Kunzite spent the most time in the desert, but he has the most children," uttered Jadeite.

"My point being!" huffed the Senshi of Ice, "I'm sure we will have no problems having children."

"Well then," spoke the Queen with a smile. "My Husband and I will be giving you all a month off from your duties!"

That was a surprise to the eight. But there seemed to be some sort of catch...

"Women, just make sure you come back pregnant with a baby girl, okay?"

There were a few embarrassed sighs and blushes.


	51. Year 1000: Crystal Tokyo

**Year 1000: Crystal Tokyo**

* * *

There must had been something in the water 13 years prior. Miraculously, all the senshi sisters did become pregnant.

Zoisite and Mercury had their first child, a little girl they affectionately named Amy. The moment the senshi revealed to him her pregnancy, he cried tears of joy that he wasn't infertal from his military tours in the extreme cold. They had two more children after that joyous year.

Kunzite and Venus cried for joy when they discovered the child's gender. The seventh child they had together was their little girl. They named her Mina. Kunzite became the over-protective father to his youngest, little princess. He didn't like it very much when Jadeite's son began following her around like a little lost puppy.

Jadeite and Mars also had a young girl that was the split image of her mother. Though other children were born after her, Mars still couldn't believe her daughter, Rei, was so stubborn. "That child... I swear," muttered Mars rubbing her forehead. Jadeite teasingly said, "Now you know what I had to deal with all those years back."

Nephrite and Makoto also had a little girl. She was a daddy's girl and every way, shape and form. It was a bit unnerving to the Shittenou father when Kunzite's youngest son started taking an interest in his very shapely daughter of 13. How could he tell his superior's son to 'back off'? She was named Mako.

These four young women made up the team for Chibi Chibi.

* * *

"MOM! DAD!" hissed Mina as she came through the doors of her family's home. Her father, the head General of the King's Army looked at her calmly.

"Yes dear?"

"I can't STAND Chibi Chibi! She's such a cry baby!" complained the teenager.

Kunzite sipped his tea before addressing his daughter, "Mina, you have a duty to your King and Country-"

"I know! I know," spoke the young girl looking frustrated. "But it's really hard to honor and respect someone who doesn't know how to walk on their own two feet!"

"It is your duty to protect her as the new Sailor Venus," spoke her father sternly.

Mina looked down at her feet and nodded her head, "Yes sir."

He hated seeing her dejected like that. He set the tea down, "Come here sweety."

She did giving her father a hug. "Was it hard to serve the King when you were younger?"

Kunzite gave a small smile as she leaned back to look in his matching silver eyes. "At times, yes. But is my King and makes decisions that best serve the country, not me. Listen, Chibi Chibi may be young, but her parents are beginning to train her to be a guardian and a lady-in-waiting. She might become a Queen one day, either of the Earth or of the Moon."

"I know," uttered Mina softly.

"Be patient with her," spoke her father as he released his not-so-little girl. "It took me and my Shittenou brothers almost 1000 years to return fully into the King's service."

"NO WAY!" spoke his daughter looking at her father with wide eyes, "1000 years?! Was I alive during that time?!"

Kunzite smirked. "No. You were born shortly after the King and Queen granted us pardon from our exile."

"And when was that?"

"Year 985."

She blinked, "Wow... And my brothers... all of them were born during your exile?"

"All except for Hikari. He was born less than a year after we were given pardon," nodded the father.

"Wow..."

The man sipped his tea after bringing it to his lips. He watched as the wheels turned in his daughter's brain. She looked up at him, her face serious, "I'm going to make sure I do my best to protect Chibi Chibi."

The General smiled with pride as he patted his daughter's shoulder. "And what else are you going to do?"

"I'm going to be the best Sailor Venus this Universe as ever seen!"

Kunzite smirked, "That's my girl."

* * *

 **A** _ **uthor's Note** : FINISHED. OMG. Now I can finally get back to work. That was a LOT of work on my end... but I felt the need to write something light hearted to counter that horrible ending to the story that was beautifully written._

 _Sorry if this felt a little rushed... I'm thinking maybe I should make an Ami/Zoisite or a Mako/Nephrite story similar to 14 Days of Valentines to be like... sequels or add ons to this story._

 _What do you think?_

 _I negated reviews, because I was too impatient to write one chapter per day, which would have taken me almost two months to do if I didn't write and post it the way I did just now. So, maybe one day I'll go through and edit it. For now I will wait a hear your responses as I wait for another wave of inspiration to attack me._

 _Till next time!_


End file.
